All I Want
by Inu13
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were the perfect couple, dating since they were twelve. When Kagome gets pregnant, the decide to get married and live happily every after, until Inuyasha leaves Kagome to go to New York. 3 years Later, Inuyasha comes back. But Why? I d
1. Chapter 1

A seven year old Kagome smiled as she swung on the swimg, her best friend Inuyasha, who was one year older than her, pushed her from behind. " Higher!" Kagome sqeualed.

On the swing next to Kagome's was her other friend, Sango, and building a sandcastly in front of the swing set sat Miroku, who was Kagome's age, and Koga, who was Inuyasha's age. Smiling, Inuyasha pushed Kagome as hard as he could. At the peak of her swing, Kagome suddenly jumped off and fell to the ground, landing in the sandcastle, giggling.

" Awwww, Kagome, " Miroku whined, " That's the second time."

Kagome giggled and moved so she was sitting next to Koga. Inuyasha came and sat next to Kagome, and Sango completed the square by sitting between Miroku and Inuyasha.

" So Kagome. How's Auntie Kaori?" Sango asked about her friend's mom. The four had been friends since the were born, and new each other so well that they considered each other's parents their Aunts and Uncles.

" Fine. Her belly's HUGE! Pretty soon her belly'll explode and I'll have a new baby brother." Kagome said as she started to rebuild the castle.

" That's not how it works Kagome, " Miroku said matter-of-factly, " Everyone knows the stork brings the babies. Duh!"

" Nuh uh." Kagome argued.

" Uh huh." Miroku said, sticking out his tongue.

" Nuh uh."

"Uh, huh."

" Nuh uh."

"Uh, hu-OWW!!" Miroku rubbed the spot on his arm where Inuyasha had hit him, " What was that for?"

" Shut up, would ya. Kagome's right." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kagome smiled, " Aw, Thanks Yashi." Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

" Ewwww!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his cheek, " You can't kiss me!"

" Why not?" Kagome crossed her arms.

" Because your not married." Sango said as though she were older than seven.

" Oh, " Kagome looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled, " Yasha?"

" Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he worked on the sandcastle.

" I'm gonna marry you!!" Kagome yelled.

" Why?" Inuyasha grumbled as he started to dig a moat for the castly.

" So I can kiss you all I want." Kagome kissed him again on the cheek and took off running as an angry Inuyasha followed her.

10 years Later

A seventeen year old Kagome sat on her bed leaning against the wall, he knees hugged to her chest as she stared blankly across the room. As she continued staring, she didn't seem to notice as a teenager, about eighteen years old, with long silver hair and amber eyes entered her room, closing the door behind him.

" Kagome? Are you okay?" The teenager asked as he sat on the edge of her bed, " In your message, you sounded upset."

After a couple seconds of silence, Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes, " Inuyasha?"

" Yea?" He said softly and moved closed to her.

" I don't know how to tell you this, but I...um...i think...well actuall i know for sure that I'm...well..." Kagome pause as she gathered her courage, " Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at his girlfriend of four years, " Are...are you sure?"

Kagome shook her head and looked down at her knees, " What am I gonna do?"

Without hesitation Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, " _We_ are gonna get married and I'll take care of you...and our baby."

Kagome smiled up at him before throwing her arms around his waist and hugging herself to his chest, crying happily.

3 Years Later

Kagome frowned as she pulled into her driveway, seeing not he husband's car, but her friend Koga's. Kagome turned off the car and got out, going to the back seat and taking her three year old son, Keitaro, out of his carseat.

" Hey Koga. Where's Yash? I have something I need to tell him." Kagome asked as she stepped onto the porch where Koga sat.

" He said he might not be home soon and asked me to give this to you." Koga pulled out a sealed, white envelope.

Inuyasha had followed his dream of becoming and actor. Today was the day he had an audition for a part in a new movie, and then he was sigining with a managed later on. Kagome, on the other hand, worked as a waitress in a town diner with her friend Sango, who was currently dating Miroku.

" What's this?" Kagome asked after she unlocked the door and took the envelope, Koga shrugged his shoulders in response, " Oh well. Why don't you come in and you can tell me about your new girlfirendd? Let me just pyt Keitaro in his bed."

Fifteen minuted later, Kagome and Koga were sitting at her kitchen table drinking coffee, " So tell me about...Ayame, right?"

Koga smiled and shook his head yes before telling Kagome about Ayame. After a couple of minutes Koga looked at the envelope on the table, " Aren't you gonna open that?"

" Oh yea. I forgot." Kagome shook her head and smiled. She opened the letter nad she she read it, line by line her smile disappeared.

_Dear Kagome,_

_The only thing I can think of to say is I'm dorry. By now, I think you've noticed that I havent gotten home, and I won't be home for a while. I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to New York. My dreams are too big for this small town and I'm getting no where in my life. I hope you can forgive me. Tell Keitaro I love him. Love,_

Inuyasha

Kagome's eyes widened and she dropped the letter to the table. Koga, worried, picked up the letter and read through it wuickly, then muttered, " Oh, my God."

Kagome held back tears as she reached into her open purse on the table and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and hit a few numbers.

" Kags, what are you doing?" Koga asked, even more worried.

" Calling Yash, This has to be a joke. A sick, sick joke." Kagome said as she put the phone to her ear.

After a few rings, Inuyasha picked up and said softly, " Kagome?"

Hearing his coice, Kagome froze as tears poured down her cheeks. Kagome sniffed and said, " Hey, ummm, I was just wondering when you were gonna get home?"

There was a puase and Inuyasha said slowly, " Sweetie, did...did Koga give you me letter?"

Kagome sucked in a shakey breath as a new flood of tears came on. She rested her elbow on the table, and put her forehead in her palm, " Can you, um...can you tell me why?"

" Kagome, its just... I want to make my dreams come true?"

" Oh, so you're just going to crush mine?" Kagome said throught clenched teeth as the tears continued to pour down her face.

" Kagome--" Inuyasha started.

" Don't you 'Kagome' me. WHat am I donna say to Keitaro, huh?...What amd I gonna tell _our son_ when he wakes up and wants to know where his Daddy is?" Kagome's voice was high pitched as she tried to hold back the sobs.

" I know this is hard, but--"

" Inuyasha...you asked me to marry you,...and..and i did. You wanted a family...so I gave you a son. And now you're asking me to watch you just walk away and desert us?" Kagome said as a sob escaped.

" It's not that simple."

" Then make it fucking simple!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha sighed.

" What do you want me to say to you Kagome?" Inuyasha said, frustrated.

Kagome's voice got quieter and she said softly, " Say that you're joking...sniff...and they you'll come home. Please, just...please?" Kagome begged as her hand shook as she tried to hold in her sobs.

There was a pause for a second before Inuyasha said softly, " I...I'm sorry." And then he hung up.

Kagome closed her phone and sat staring at the closed phone for a few seconds while Koga just watched her. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood up and took her coffee cup to the sink.

" Kagome?" Koga asked as he watched her pour out the remainder of her coffee.

Kagome stood at the counter, still holding the mug. She looked down and say that it was the 'World's Best Mom' mug Inuyasha had gotten for her when she first discovered she was pregnant. She held the mug for a second before the sobs came once again. She lifted the mug and smashed it in the sink, letting out and angry shriek as the sobs bcame uncontrollable. She buried her face in her hands, standing next to the sink, as she cried her heart out. Koga stood and made his way over to her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kagome spun around, rage in her eyes, " Why did her do this to me?!?" She shrieked as she pounded her fists against Koga's chest, " WHy?!?"

" Kagome, calm down." Koga said as she tried to stop her yelling.

" But why?" Kagome said quieter, as she sobbed even harder, " What did I do wrong?"

Kagome sank to the floor and curled up into a ball. Koga sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as sobs racked her small form, " You didn't do anything. This isn't your fault."

" I had to have done something, or else he would be here. This means that--Oh God." Kagome placed a hand on her stomach as her sobs continued, " My baby won't know it's daddy!"

Koga's eyes widened as Kagome's sobs grew louder and he looked down at he, " You're pregnant?!?"


	2. Chapter 2 Home

4 Years Later

Inuyasha massaged his temples and sighed while holding the phone to his ear, his manager on the other end of the line trying to convince him that a bus ad would help his career, " I don't think you're listening to me. No one in New York notices a bus unless it's about to hit them!"

His manager laughed, " True, very true."

" Then how the hell will this help my publicity?!?" Inuyasha yelled as the door to his office opened and a tall, beautiful woman with long, black hair entered the room.

'" Yash, I've been in this business much longer than you have so--"

Inuyasha cut him of, " Yeah, yeah. I know. 'You know more than I do' blah, blah, blah. Listen, I have to go." Inuyasha hung up the phone and rested his forhead against the desk with a sigh.

" Aw, what's the matter, Inubaby?" The woman cooed as she stood behind him, massaging his shoulders.

" Nothing really, Kikyo. Just a long day, " Inuyasha answered as he sat up.

" Ohh, can i make it better?" Kikyo said in a baby voice as she walked around the chair and sat in his lap.

Inuyasha smirked as his girlfriend placed butterfly kisses on his neck and jawline. He had been seeing Kikyo for the past two years, ever since he had finally got noticed, not as an actor, but as a model. His manager had decided that he should try to make it big as a model, then branch off into acting like many other clebrities have done.

" Hey, Inu?" Kikyo asked bringing Inuyasha's thoughts back to the gorgeous model in his lap.

" Hmm?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I was thinking, " Kikyo paused and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, " Maybe it's time we, uh...got married?"

Inuyasha stared blankly at Kikyo for a few seconds before reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling outa small velvet box. Kikyo squealed and opened the box, revealing a ring with a large diamond surrounded by smaller, pale yellow jewels all on a silver band.

" It's beautiful, Inubaby!!" Kikyo wrapped her toned arms around his neck and squealed again, admiring the ring on her hand.

" I thought you'd like it." Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist.

" Now I can finally meet your parents!" Kikyo said happily and notiiced Inuyasha tense up beneath her, " What's wrong, baby?"

" Uhh, " Inuyasha stuttered as an image of Kagome flashed through his head, " I...I think I should go alone first and tell them. I mean, I haven't been home in four years and I have some, er, _stuff_ to take care of."

" Okay, well I have to go to Paris in the morning for a photo shoot and publicity stuff. I'll be gone for about a month, until Thanksgiving to be exact. You go visit your parents and I can come down over Thanksgiving to meet your whole family!" Kikyo gave him another kiss before standing up, " Now, I have to go pack. I'll miss you!"

" Yea, miss you too." Inuyasha said as his girlfriend left. When the door closed, he opened his desk and pulled out packet of paper that readm 'Notification of Divorce'.

The Next Day

Inuyasha adjusted his sunglasses as he drove his red, Ferrari 612 Scagliette down the traffic free, main street of his small home town that was about an hour and a half's drive from the city.

" This town is like one big outpatient mental hospital." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he notived everyone stop what they were doing and watch him drive by.

Earlier that Day With Kagome

Kagome stifled a yawn as she gave the new order to the cook Totosai. She walked back to the counter and wiped some crumbs off. As she turned around to throw them in the grabagee, she felt a cold gust of October wind, and hear a bell jingle as the door to the diner opened, signaling that someone had entered. Before she could turn around to see who it was she heard and loud squeal then, " Mommy!"

Kagome smiled as a four year old with shoulder length dark hair ran behind the counter. Kagome crouched down and scooped her daughter, Ami, into her arms, kissing her on the cheek, " Hey, peanut. How was your day with Nana?"

" Fun! SHe took me to see Uncle Sesshy!" Ami smiled.

" And you got to play with Rin, didn' you?" The older lady who had entered the diner with Ami said as she sat down on a counter stool.

" Yea!" Ami siad enthusiastically.

Kagome laughed and turned to the woman, " Was she good, Izayoi?"

Izayoi smile, " Of coure. She is a Takahashi after all. Well, part Takahashi, mostly a Higurashi."

Kagome laughed again as the door opened once more, and a woman wtih long, brown hair rushed in, " Hey Sango."

" Auntie Sango!" Ami cried as she squimed out of he mother's arms and ran to Sango.

Samgo smiled and hugged Ami, then stood up, taking Ami up with her, " Hey, Kags. I know im a little early, but I thought that you might want to go hom. It's kinda slow today and I'm sure Keitaro would love it if you surprised him and met him when he got off the bus instead of his Grandma, no offense Izayoi

" None taken." Izayoi said with a smile.

Kagome, meanwhile, shook her head, " That's not fair to you. What about Jiro? Sont's you usually pick him up?" Kagome referred to Sango's son who was five and attende preschool.

" Miroku's getting him. Now go get your son." Sango came around the counter and set Ami down so she was sitting on the counter.

" I can't." Kagome argues as Sango tied her long hair back.

" Yes, you can! You own the place!" Sango smiled as Kagome reluctantly took off her apron and gave it to Sango.

" Come on, peanut. Lets go home." Kagome held her arms open and Ami jumped into them.

Kagome got her own jacket and waved goodbye to Sango and Izayoi as she left the diner and walked to her car.

At Kagome's House

" Mommy? Whens Keitaro gonna be home?" Ami asked as she sat one the couch looking out the window.

" Any minute now." Kagome said as she came into the living room wearing red, silk pajama pants and a long sleeved, form fitting white shirt that left a few inches of he toned stomach uncovered.

" Oh, ok." Ami said quietly as she continued to watch for the school bus.

Kagome went into the kitchen and put in two cups of hot chocolate. Everyday after Keitaro got home from school, he and Ami would drink hot chocolate and say what the did that day. It was a tradition the kids had made since Keitaro had first began school. As she was starting the microwave, the phone rang.

" Hello?" Kagome asked as she picked it up.

" Kagome!" Sango said from the other end of the line.

" Oh, hey what's goin o--" Kagome was interrupted.

" Kagome, he's here. He just came into the diner looking for you and I'm sure he's headed toy our house." Sango said hurriedly.

" Huh? He who?" Kagome asked as the doorbell rang, " Oh, hold on someone's at the door."

" Don't answer it!" Sango said as Kagome cradled the phone between her ear and shouler and made her way to the door.

" Sango, why wouldn't I answe me d--" Kagome froze as she opened the door, " Holy shit." Kagome siad softly as she dropped the phone.

" Honey, I'm home. " Inuyasha said smoothly as he leaned against the door frame. " Aren't you going to invite me inside? Is this any was to treat your husband?" Inuyasha taunted.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, " You fucking asshole! How dare you just show up here and expect me to let you in! Ugh, you're such an idiot!"

Inuyasha looked thougtful for a secong, " Hmmm, first you call me a fucking asshole, then and idiot. I'm confused, which one am I, you know, for future reference?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when she felt someone push by her legs yelling, " Mommy, Keitaro's home! He's home! He's home!"

Kagome looked by Inuyasha and saw a yellow bus stopping at the end of her driveway. Pushing by Inuyasha, she ran to catch up with Ami and scooped her up in her arms before standing in front of the doors to the bus.

" Mommy!" A little boy with short black hair greeted as he got off the bus.

Kagome smiled adn bent down to gve him a kis on top of his head before taking his hand in hers, balancing Ami on her opposite hip, and walking towards the house.

As the three reached the house, Inuyasha just stared at the little boy, who met his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. He tugged on Kagome's hand and pointed at Inuyasha " Who's that, Mommy?"

" It ain't polite to point, kid." Inuyasha growled.

" No, one, Keitaro. Why dont you take your sister inside and wait for me to get your hot chocolate for you?" Kagome said softly as she set Ame down.

Keitaro took Ami's hand and then ran into the house excitedly. Inuyasha, on the other hand, stared at Kagome and pretended to be hurt, holding his hand over his heart, "No one? You said I'm no one? I'm shocked, Kags. I would even go so far as to call you a bad mother!"

" Oh, yeah? Well I would go so far as to call you an insecure, overbearing, psycopathis, ego maniacle, firgin, insane JERK!" Kagome yelled, fists clenched at her sides.

" Impressive vocabulary, but I'm not frigid or insane, babe." Inuyasha smirked and ran a finger down her cheek.

Kagome smacked his hand away and slammed the door shut before locking it. She leaned her head against the cool wood as she listened to his footsteps get quieter, After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

" Sorry guys, I'll get you--WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Kagome yelled as she entered the kitchen and saw Inuyasha sitting smugly in a chair across from Amy, " What are you doing here?"

" He got us hot chocolate, Mommy." Ami said with a smile as she sipped from her cup.

" Yea, Mommy." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

" Who let him in?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and noticed that the back door had been unlocked.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and held up a key, " Next time you lock someone out, make sure they don't know where you hide the spare key."

Kagome sighed and walked to the sink and began doing the dished. Inuyasha stood up and walked to where she was standing.

" What's the matter, Kag? Aren't you happe to see me?" He said smiling.

Kagome smirked and lifter the hose connected to the faucet, squirting Inuyasha inthe face, " Oh, I'm sorry. Did I get you?" Kagome asked as Ami and Keitaro giggled.

Inuyasha smirked, " Well you're just as fiesty as ever."

" And you're just as arrogant as ever."

" You know," Inuyasha ignored her last comment, " I can't believe you still live her. I thought you would've moved. I mean, how can you afford it, working at the diner and all."

" Lets just say I had a little help." Kagome said evasivly.

" Pray tell." Inuyasha said mockingly.

Flashback, 1 year after Inuyasha left

Kagome slammed her hands down on the table frustratedly as she tried to figure out a way to pay her bills. The new baby was not helping in her effort to save money, and it seemed like she needed more diapers every day. She was about to give up and rip the papers to shreds when the doorbell rang. Kagome got up and went to the door.

" Kaede?" Kagome asked, confused, " Is everything ok? Why are you her so late?"

" No, everything's fine," Kaede said as she stepped inside, " Can i talk to you?"

Five minutes later, Kagome and Kaede were sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Kagome set down her cup and said, " Um, Kaede? Why are you here? I don't mean to be rude, but it is ten o'clock at night."

" Oh, right. I have something for you." Kaede reached into her purse and pulled out a thick, white envelope.

Kagome opened it and gasped. It was full of money. " Kaede! I can't take this!"

Kagome held up her hands, " Kagome, when I hired you four years ago, I knew that you could be a handful and , well...downright crazy. You do crazy things, you can't deny that. I try to stop you from doing these things, but once they're done, trying to convince a crazy person not to do crazy things is, in itself, crazy. So when I hired you, I set aside $50,000 a year for legal expenses. That, " Kaede pointed to the envelope, " Is what's left over after all these years."

Kagome was stunned, " K-Kaede, I still can't take thi. Its-"

" Kagome dear, you know that I have plenty of money, and I never had any children of my own. Over the years, I've come to think of you as a daughter, so if my daughter got screwed over by some prick, I would be pissed and make her an offer. So please, listen to my offer. I am getting too old to run that diner, let alone own it. I am ready to retire and I need to sell it. Do you understand?" Kaede asked.

Kagome's face paled, " Oh, God. You're gonna fire me arent you. I promise to never do anything crazy every again, just please--"

" No, no child. I'm not firing you. I'm offering to sell the diner to you, " Kaede smiled, " Now, I'm selling it for $100,000."

"Kaede, I can't aff-" Kagome was interrupted.

" Well, look at all that money in that envelope you have. There must be about, " Kaed looked at a small piece of paper in her hand, " $175,468 in there."

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend.

End Flashback

" Ah, so the old had gave you the diner, eh?" Inuyasha smirked.

" Keitaro, Ami. W're going to Auntie Sango's. Go get ready." Kagome said and the kids ran away cheering, " Inuyasha, why are you here?"

" I came to see my wife and son, and apparently you've been busy since I left. What's her name? Ami? Who's kid is that?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and went to her purse, " You know, Inuyasha. You're a horrible liar, " Kagome took out a magazune and trew it at Inuyasha, On the cover was a picture of Inuyasha with his arms wrapped around Kikyo's waist, " I may make stupid mistakes, like trusting certain people who can't be trusted, but that doesn't mean I am stupid. Think about that."

Kagome left a stunned Inuyasha and stopped. She turned around and went back into the kitchen, " By the way, you're the one up in New York with a girlfriend, so dont you ever, EVER, accuse _me_ of sleeping around. Ami is you're daughter, you prick. Well, biologically anyway. You would know that if you had answered your damn phone when anyone from this town called, " Kagome turned to leave but once again turned stopped, " When I get back, you better have gotten the hell out of my house."

Inuyasha Parent's House 15 Minutes Later

Taisho Takahashi put down his newspaper when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed as he opened the front door, coming face to face with his youngest son.

" Hey, Dad." Inuyasha smiled.

" WHat are you doing here? I thought this place wasn't good enough for you?" Taisho asked, angry.

" Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

" You heard me, get out of here." Taisho growled.

" But Dad--" Inuyasha was interrupted.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Was that not good enough for you either. How's this :so long sucker, see ya, bon voyage, arrivederci, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, hasta la vista, kick rocks, and get the hell out." Taisho angrily shut the door on his son and headed back towards his study.

As Taisho headed towards his study his wife came in.

" Who was that?" Izayoi asked.

Before Taisho could respond, Inuyasha came barging in. Izayoi gasped, " Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ignored her, " Dad, how can you tell me to get out of my own parent's house?"

" You did what?" Izayoi yelled.

"Actually, I didn't do anything, " Taisho said as he say down in his chair salmly, " He said 'Hi' and I said 'Bye'. It's the proper way to end a conversation."

" Yea, you forgot where you slammed the door on me, old man." Inuyasha growled.

Izayoi shushed Inuyasha and turned to Taish, "No, no, no, I know you better than that, Taisho. You didn't just say 'bye', did you?"

"Well, actually I said 'so long, see ya sucker, bon voyage, arrivederci, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, hasta la vista baby, kick rocks, and get the hell out,' like that." Taisho said as he picked up his newspaper.

Izayoi looked angry and shocked, then said in a dangerously calm voice, " Do you mean to tell me that you told MY SON 'so long, see ya sucker, bon voyage, arrivederci, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, hasta la vista, and get the hell out' - to MY BABY."

"No, actually I said 'so long, see ya sucker, bon voyage, arrivederci, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, hasta la vista baby, KICK ROCKS, (pauses) and get the hell out'. You forgot the 'kick rocks.' That's really important." Taisho said, keeping a straight face,

" Why would you say 'so long, see ya sucker, bon voyage, arrivederci, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, KICK ROCKS, and get the hell out?'  
"Actually, you left out the 'hasta la vista'. It's supposed to be 'so long-" Taisho was cut off

"Oh, Taisho. Say it again and I swear to God, " Izayoi rubbed her forhead frustratedly, " He's staying with us, Taisho. End of discussion."

Taisho slouched down in his chair and pouted as Izayoi helped Inuyasha take his bags to his room.


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Birthday?

**A/N: IMPORTANT!! I decided to change the time from Thanksgiving to two weeks before Christmas!!! ** Now on with the story.

The next morning, Kagome yawned and turned over in her bed too look at her clock. It read '6:01a.m'. Kagome groanes and pulled herself out of bed for work. Walking down the hallways she poked her head into Ketiaro's room, then into Ami's. Both were sleeping soundly. Stretching, Kagome made her way to the bathroom for her shower.

2 Hours Later

Kagome rushed to put her shoes on as the doorbell rang. She rushed to the door and opened it to see a boy of about 16 with dark, shaggy hairb and a backpack, " Souta! Hey!"

Souta smiled and stepped into his older sister's house, ready to babysit his nephew and niece, " Hey, where are the kids?"

" Watching cartoons. They're not exactly awake yet." Kagome said as she closed the door and Souta followed her to the spacious living room where Ami and Keitaro were sprawled on the couch watching TV, " Guys look who's here?"

Keitaro looked up and then rushed over, " Uncle Souta!"

Souta bent down and pulled Keitaro into a loose headlock, then rubbed his knuckle lightly into his nephew's head, " Hey squirt!"

Keitaro punched Sota in the gut, who pretended like it hurt and backed away yelling, " Truce, you win!"

Kagome smiled and looked at Ami, who had fallen asleep. Kagome grabbed her purse and headed back towards the door, "Thanks, Souta. I'll be back around four and then we'll go to Izayoi's for Miroku's birthday."

4:30 At the Taisho's

Inuyasha took another sip of his beer as he sat in an uncomfortable silence in his parent's living room. Apparently, it was Miroku's birthday so Miroku's family, Sesshomaru's family, and Kagome's family were all coming over to celebrate. So far, Sesshomaru, his wife Kagura, and his daughter Rin were the only people there.

Izayoi entered the room smiling with a trayful of snacks, " Kagome just called. Ame fell into a puddle when they were getting into the car, so they'll be a little late." Just as she finished, the doorbell rang, " Oh, that'll be the birthday boy!"

Izayoi went out of the living room to the door and opened it to see a smiling Miroku. Izayoi smiled and ushered Miroku, Sango and their son Jiro through the kitchen to the living room.

" Heeeeyy! Happy Birthday!" Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Taisho yelled as Miroku walked into the room.

" Thanks everybody," Miroku smiled and his eyes landed on Inuyasha, " Uh, hey, Inuyasha. I heard you were back in town. How long are you here for?"

" Not sure, probably until Christmas." Inuyasha said as he slapped hands with his long time friend.

Miroku sat down with his back to the doorway and started to catch up with Inuyasha. Before long, the doorbell rang again and Izayoi went to answer it. A couple of seconds later, Izayoi entered the room with Ami and Keitaro. Keitaro, after saying a quick hello, ran over to Jiro and they started playing with his toy cars. Ami, however, let out a shriek when she saw Sesshomaru, who had been away on business for a month.

" Uncly Sesshy!" She screamed and ran over, slmibing onto his lap and clinging to his neck.

Inuyasha watched the girl, his daughter, with interest, wondering how he hadn't known about her, Sesshomaru noticed his brothers confusion and smirked, " What's the matter, little brother?"

Inuyasha growled but Ami looked up at Sesshomaru and said, " Brother? Is he my Uncle too?"

Inuyasha smirked, " No kid. I'm your D--" Before Inuyasha could finish something hard, yet soft collided with the side of his face, then plopped into his lap. Inuyasha reached up and wiped off his cheek something that appeared to be frosting, then looked down at the cupcake in his lap.

Inuyasha growled and looked up and the doorway where Kagome stood smiling and licking some frosting off her finger. Next to her was a teenager who Inuyasha recognized but couldn't place.

" What the hell is you're problem, bitch?" Inuyasha growled and was smacked across the back of his head by Sesshomaru, who had gotten up to greet Kagome and Souta.

" Watch your language in front of the kids," Sesshomaru said before hugging Kagome and shaking Souta's hand, " Hey Souta, long time no see."

Inuyasha's eyes widened._Souta???_ He must had grown about a foot since he ahd last seen him, " Well fe-fi-fo-fum. What beanstalk did you fall from?"

Sota turned and smiled, " Hey, Yash. How's it going?"

The two caught up while Kagome just glared at Inuyasha. After a few minutes, Inuyasha turned to her and acted surprised, " Kagome? What are you doing at my parents' house? Are you stalking me?"

Kagome smirked, " Only so I can get a good shot of you to blow your head off."

" Now, now, Kagome. I know my face looks great but blowing off my head so you can keep it all to yourself is a little selfish." Inuyasha taunted, smirking while Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Izayoi left the room.

" You know, that smugness of yours is a really attractive quality." Kagome said sarcastically as Ami and Rin came and started to drag her out of the room so that they could play.

" Thanks. It was either that or get my hair highlighted. Smugness is easier to maintain." Inuyasha retorted, confident that he had won their subtle argument.

" Well, I think you should consider lowlights, not highlights. You already look like Grandma Barbie." Kagome said sweetly as she let Ami and Rin lead her away.

Miroku burst out laughing as Inuyasha pouted in his chair, with a soft, almost inaudible, " Feh."

Suddenly, Jiro, Ami, Rin, and Keitaro came running in, all yelling, " Present time!" The rest of the adult's filed in while Jiro handed Miroku a small gifts saying, "Its from me and Mommy!"

Miroku smiled and opened the gift, revealing a small bottle with French written on it. Miroku frowned, " Toilet Water?"

Sango giggled and smacked him on the arm, " No! It's eau de Toilette. It's a very expensive French cologne."

" Ohhh, French. Gracias!" Miroku joked and smiled as he gave Sango a side hug, kissing her temple, then blew a rasberry on Jiro's cheek.

Later that Night

Kagome laughed then took a sip of her drink. She, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all sitting around the kitchen table reminiscing. Well, Inuyasha sat at the counter while the others sat at the table, five feet away from him.

" So, Miroku," Kagome said, " I was looking through my pictures the other day. Guess who has a picture of Miroku running through a sprinkler naked?" Kagome said the last part in a sing-song voice.

" Um, helooo. I was like 4." Miroku laughed.

" Actually, you were like twelve." Kagome said and everyone burst out laughing.

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders, " Eh, what can I say? It was refreshing."

" Well, that's a couple of years worth of blackmail right there." Kagome smiled.

" Hmmm. I seem to remember Sango having some pictures of a certain someone with...Hojo." Miroku smiled as Kagome paled at the name of her ex-boyfriend, " Now that, my friend, is blackmail for life."

" Hey, everyone makes mistakes." Kagome defended herself.

" Pssh. Your whole life is a mistake." Inuyasha said jokingly like he used to in the old days..too bad it wasn't the old days anymore.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, " And the biggest one was marrying you!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, with wide eyes.

" Maybe you shouldn't have gotten pregnant then!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Oh, so that's my fault, huh? You didnt do anything to make that happen?"

" Fine...FINE! It was my mistake for asking you out, and my mistake for getting you pregnant which _made_ us get married. Everything was my MISTAKE! Well I fixed that mistake by leaving!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Oh, well--" Kagome stopped and looked at the doorway where she saw Keitaro peeking in, before he ran away, " Shit. Keitaro!!"

Kagome shot out of her seat and chased after her son. Inuyasha took a sip of his drink before standing and following Kagome at a much slower pace.

Kagome followed Keitaro until she say him duck into a room up ahead of her. When she reached the door, she stopped and caught her breath before walking in. Kagome looked in the room and saw Keitaro playing with his toys, refusing to look up at her as she walked in.

" Hey, buddy. You ok?" Kagome asked as she sat on the benck in the bay window in front of Keitaro.

" Fine." Keitaro said, not looking up at her.

" You want to talk?" Kagome rested her elbows on her knees.

" About what?" Keitaro asked as though he were uninterested.

Outsied in the hallway, Inuyasha had reached the same door and was about to enter when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Inuyasha frowned and looked down at the hand, then up at Miroku who shook his head 'No' and put a finger up to his lips. Inuyasha sighed softly and decided to just watch and listen.

" About what you heard just now." Kagome said inside the room.

Keitaro looked up slowly and asked, " Did I make Daddy leave?"

Kagome felt as if her heart was breaking as Keitaro climbed into her lap and buried his head into her shoulder, " No, sweetie. Its not your fault. Listen to me, okay? I know you heard a lot about different mistakes tonight, but you never have and never will be on that list...EVER. Do you understand?" Keitaro nodded, but a tear fell down his cheek, " Hey, what's the matter?"

" Nothing." Keitaro sniffed.

" Hey, mister. Don't you lie to me?" Kagome said jokingly and Keitaro smiled, " Now tell me why you're crying?"

" Umm...remember my brithday when you got me that game and Uncle Souta took me to get a better one?"

Kagome smirked at the memory, " Yeah?"

" Well, that's what Daddy did to us. He got a new, better family." Keitaro said and wiped away a tear.

Inuyasha watched sadly as silent tears streamed down Kagome's face. Kagome wrapped her arms around Keitaro and said, almost too quietly for Inuyasha to hear, " There is nothing better than you and your sister. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Kagome said then added as an afterthought,"...and Daddy. Daddy's just too dumb to see it."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymoer. He went to pull his arm out of Miroku's grasp, but Miroku was too quick. In one swift movement, Inuyasha's arm was twisted behind his back and he was pulled into a room down the hall. When he got in the room, Miroku pushed Inuyasha onto the couch. He walked back to the door, closed it then locked it, and turned back to Inuyasha.

" Ow. What the hell? You had no right to do that." Inuyasha exclaimed.

" Actually, as a cop, I have that right." Miroku corssed his arms.

" As a father, I have the right to talk to my wife and son!"

" You lost that right when you walked out on them, and I'm saying that as a friend." Miroku said and watched his friend sadly.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his head, " What does that have to do with you?"

" Kagome and the kids aren't the only ones you walked out on." Miroku said and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

" Dear God, you're in love with me arent you?" Inuyasha said as Miroku shook his head 'no'.

" You were my best friend. You helped me through everything and...you're the closest thing to a brother that I ever had. When you left..." Miroku paused and let out a bitter, sad laugh, " Hell, you didnt even come to my wedding."

Inuyasha pointed at him with a stern face, " I sent a gift though, and a card."

Miroku shook his head, " It's not the same though. You were supposed to be my best man, but you didnt even come to the ceremony. Do you know how shitty that made me feel?"

Inuyasha hung his head and sighed, " I...I'm really sorro, Roku, but I didnt...it was just too soon to see Kagome. Plus...I had a meeting so--"

" Oh, please tell me you're kidding? You skipped my wedding because of a _meeting_? There will _always_ be another time for a meeting, but my wedding was once in a lifetime, and you missed it." Miroku finished sadly.

" Well, you never know. There could always be another one. I mean, everyone thought Kagome and I would be together forever, but I'm marrying someone else." Inuyasha shrugged.

"So _that's _it, huh? You're not here to see us, you're here to get your divorce, then ditch us lowly country-folk. Well good luck, and good riddance." Miroku started to leave but stopped, " And by the way, I am happily married to Sango and always will be. That's more than you can say for yourself." With that, Miroku stormed out of the room, and down the hallway.

Inuyasha sat in the room for a few seconds, then got up to leave. As he stood up, Kagome came charging in looking ready to kill, " What did you do?"

Inuyasha frowned, " Huh?"

" What the hell did you say to Miroku?" Kagome shouted, pushing Inuyasha back onto the couch.

" Well I---" Inuyasha started.

" Don't even bother. It'll just be another lie. Just do what you came here to do and leave. And don't even try using that 'I cam to see you' bullshit, because I know its not true." Kagome yelled.

" Then you better sign these so I can get out of this town, if you can call it that. There are _dumps_ in the city that look, and smell, better. So just sign these so I can get back to my life!" Inuyasha pulled the divorce papers out of his pocket and thrusted them towards Kagome.

Kagome skimmed over them and smirked, "So I can either sign these paper, which will make _you _happy, or I can _not_ sign then and make you miserable? Hmm...I choose not." Kagome shoved the papers back into Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha was shocked for a second, then looked up at Kagome's retreating figure, " Oh, I see. You're still in love with me, huh?"

Kagome froze and turned back around with a glare that made Inuyasha scared for his personal safety, " The only reason I'm not signing those papers is because you've turned into this rich, high-n-mighty, big city ASSHOLE, and right now, I wouldn't like anything more than to _piss_ you off!" Kagome turned and stormed out of the room, leaving behind a shocked, yet thoroughly pissed.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories and a Plan

Inuyasha ran his hand through his long silver hair as he stood in front of a large, adobe colored house with red chignles. Inuyasha let out a breath and stuck his hands into his pockets, walking up to the door. He hesitantly reached his hand out and rang the doorbell. Inuyasha waited for a couple minutes, then the door was thrown open, revealing Miroku, whose eyes were half open, his hair messy, looking like he had just woken up. Miroku rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

" Waht are you doing here?" Miroku grumbled.

" I-uh...I just...I cam to say--" Inuyasha stuttered.

" Didn't you say enough yesterday? Or do you still have more?" Miroku leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

" I'm sorry, okay. I was an ass and you probably hate me. Hell, I hate myself. I had no right to say those things. If I was you, I would have hit me in the face. You know what? Go ahead, hit e. It's the least I can do to make it up to you. Inuyasha paused, " Well, maybe not in the face, I mean, I am a model, so..aim for the arm. Please? Just dont hate me anymore."

Miroku stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds before laughing, " Ah, man. I don't hate you."

" Oh...well thats good." Inuyasha smiled.

" I'm just disappointed in you." Miroku opened the door wider, and motioned for Inuyasha to come in.

" Hey, i get enough of the crap from my dad." Inuyasha smirked.

" Oh, spekaing of your dad. He's having Christmas dinner at there house and expects you to be there, since you are in town and all." Miroku said.

" What?" Inuyasha's face fell.

" Yep, you heard me. Everyone'll be there." Miroku smiled.

" No, no, no, no, no. Kikyo's coming in for Christmas. I can't have her and Kagome in the same house. Here," Inuyasha pulled out a hundred dollar bill, " I'll pay you to get me out of going."

" Yash, I'm not--" Miroku started to say, but was interrupted.

" Just think of the money as a gift. Please?" Inuyasha begged.

" Inuyasha, I can't just...Hey! Wait a minute! You already owe me $2,000! You can't give me gifts until you pay that off!" Mirokuexclaimed, remembering the money that he had loaned to Inuyasha.

" Is that what this is about?" Inuyasha asked boredly, as he pulled out his checkbook, " Do you want your money back?"

" No! That's not what...wait, you've got the money?" Miroku asked.

" Yep, I always had it."Inuyasha fished in his pocket for a pen.

" If you had the money, why'd you need the loan?"

"I didn't. I just wanted to see if you'd lend it to me. I've been borrowing increasing amounts from you ever since you lent me fifty buckn junior year. It's just a little experiment to find out where you'd draw the line." Inuyasha explained as he wrote the check.

" You're...You're trying to measure how much I value our frienship with money?!?" Miroku asked increduously.

" Hey, that's two grand. You have nothing to be ashamed of," Inuyasha held up the check, " So what do you say? You make one little excuse and I give you one big check."

Miroku pocketed the check, " Fine. Thanks...Now be a grown up and either tell mommy and daddy that you _don't_ want to spend Christmas with them, or I will personally pick you up and take you there.

" What do you mean? You just said---" Inuyasha frowned.

" I lied. I've been lying to you inincreasing amounts ever since I told you you'd look good with a mustache five years ago. It's a little experiment, you know, to see where you'd draw the line." Miroku smirked.

1 hour later

Miroku shut off the tape and pulled out another one. For the past half hour Inuyasha and Miroku had been watching home videos from the times that Inuyasha had been gone.

" And now, we've reached the preparation for my wedding." Miroku held up a tape and put it into the VCR.

On the screen appeared Sango he pregnancy almost barely noticible, sitting in a dress shop flipping through a magazine.

" And here's the bushing bride-to-be, waiting patiently to see the dress she has chosen for her bridesmaids." Came a woman's voice from behind the camera.

Sango looked up and smiled, " Ayame. put the camera down." Sango shut the magazine, " Kagome! Hurry up!"

A very pregnant, very angry Kagome stormed out of a dressing room wearing a peach dress with a brown sash tied around her, right below her chest, " Sango! I have _two_ asses! I'm huge!"

Sango looked shocked then frowned, " You're pregnant. You have evry right to be huge. Hmm...maybe this isn't the _best_ dress."

" Gee, ya thinkg?" Kagome turned around, revealing a large brown bow that was made from the ends of the sash. It had about three layers of tule on top of it and was wider than Kagome.

" Ok, ok. Ayame, turn off the camera and help me look for another dress. Kagome, calm down. You don't want to hurt the baby. Now, move people!" Sango commanded then added, " And Kagome? Tak off that dress. You look like a giant peack cobbled and it's making me hungry."

The last image on the screen was a shoe flying towards Sango.

A couple of seconds later, another image pooped up. Sango was sitting in a salon chair in sweats. Kagome was standing behind her, doing her hair.

" Alright, alright! Lets see 'the do'." Ayam'es voice called cheerfully and Sango shook her head, smiling nervously.

Sango rolled her eyes, " I don't see why I need to look all fancy. I'm not trying to impress anyone, I already have a man. Kagome on the other hadn..." Sango wiggled her eyes suggestively.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and pulled out the hair spray." Like he'll even show."

" He? He who?" Ayame asked from behind the camera.

" Her husband, Inuyasha. And I just so happen to think that he'll show." Sango soughed as she inhaled some hairspray.

Kagome stopped spraying the hairspray, " Well, I think someone'd been breathing too much hairspray. Inuyasha is not coming. He's a self-centered, egot--"

Miroku shut off the tape and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously, " Well, that's about it. I don't have anymore with a lot of Kagome and the kids in it. You'd have to talk to Mrs. Higurashi or Kagome."

" Yeah, that's work so well. I'm sure Kagome would just love to have me over. And Mrs. H would be just as ecstatic." Inuyasha said enthusiastically, then frowned.

" Don't worry. I'll go with you. I'm sure the big, bad mother-in-law won't hurt you." Miroku joked, "Let me just leave Sango a note."

" Where _is_ Sango? I haven't seen her yet." Inuyasha asked as Miroku scribbled a quick note.

" She's working at the diner. Her and Kagome brought the kids with them to give me the day off from baby-sitting. Now lets go." Miroku smiled.

5 Minutes Later

Inuyasha slowed down in front of a tall hill. On top was a shrine. It was small, yet cozy looking. Leading to the front door was about 200 steps. Inuyasha let out a breath, " So where's the elevator?"

Miroku smiled and started amking his was up the steps, Inuyasha next to him. After a few minutes, they had finally reached the top. Inuyasha hesitantly rang the doorbell.

Inuyasha stood next to Miroku, strangely nervous as he waited for the door to open. After a few seconds, and old man wrenched open the door.

" Hey, Mr. Higurashi!" Inuyasha greeted Kagome's grandfather awkwardly.

Mr. Higurashi's eyes narrowed and he gripped the broom he was carrying. In one swift movement he lifted the handle and hit Inuyasha in the legs, knocking him to the ground.

" Whoah! Are you crazy, old man?" Inuyasha growled as he covered his head to protect himself from the hits he was recieveing.

" You leave right now!'" Mr. Higurashi yelled and slammed the door shut.

Inuyasha sat on the ground, gritting his teeth in anger, " I did _NOT_ deserve that!"

Miroku chuckled as Inuyasha stood up, wiping himself off. Inuyasha reached up and rang the doorbell again.

This time a younger, yet still old woman answered the door.

" Well, well, well. I was wondering when you'd show up." The woman glared then looked at Miroku, " Nice to see you Miroku. And you..." The woman pointed to Inuyasha, " You have some nerve showing your face around here."

" I know, I just--" Inuyasha started.

" I don't have time for your excuses. What do you need?" Mrs. Higurashi asked rudely.

" We wanted to watch your home wivdeos from when Inuyasha was gone. He just wants to be a good dad, get to know his kids. You understand, right Mrs. H?" Miroku smiled sweetly.

Mrs. Higurashi studied Inuyasha for a second before stepping aside adn welcoming them inside silently.

Inuyasha followed Mr.s Higurashi into the living room, " I'll get all the movies with Kagome and the kids. You two just make yourselves at home."

Inuyahsa sat in a chair and tapped his fingers against his knees. Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and attempted to make small talk, " Sooo...when did you find out Sango was pregnant?"

Miroku smirked, " Hmm, it was just before the marathon she was training for..."

Flashback

" Well, doc." Sango started as she sat on the doctor's table. " My, joints have been feeling really lose, and lately I've been getting sick a lot. Maybe I'm overtraining. I'm going to run a marathon in a few weeks, so I'm running about ten miles a day, but if anything I'm gaining weight."

" Lift up your arms." Sango did as she was told and shot a confused look towards Kagome, who shrugged her shoulders.

The doctor pressed a stethoscopeto her stomach and pulled a machine over, a machine that was oddly familiar to Kagome, " You have a parasite."

" What? Like tapeworm or something?" Kagome asked.

The doctor ignroed her and told Sango to lie back. The doctor placed a part of the machine on her stomach, " You can put your arms down now Sango."

" Can you do something about it?" Sango asked worriedly as she sat up.

" Only for about a month or so. After that it becomes illegal, except in a few states." The doctor explained.

" Illegal?" Sango questions as Kagome stepped forward and squeezed her hand.

" Don't worry. Mnay women learn to embrace this parasite. They name it, dress it up in tiny clothes, arrange playdates with other parasites..."

" Playdates?" Sango asked, confused.

" Yep. Congratulations. It's perfectly healthy." The doctor handed a small picture to Sango and smiled.

" Oh, my God." Kagome said then smiled, " You're pregnant!!!"

Kagome hugged Sango and jumped up and down excitedly as Sango stared at the picture in shock, with tears in her eyes.

End Flashback

As Miroku ended his story, the door opened and Souta walked in, " Mom! I'm home...oh, hey guys."

Inuyasha and Miroku smiled as Souta sat down

" How was work, Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she added five more tapes to the already large stack.

" Mom, I clean bedpans at the hospital. Lets save thirst seconds out of each day and assume that it sucked until further notice." Souta said as he opened a bag of chips and began to eat them, " What are you doing, Mom?"

" She's getting out the videos of Kagome and the kids so Yash can watch them." Miroku explained.

" Oh...hey, I have the birthng video from Ami!" Souta said and Inuyasha looked at him strangely, " Ewww. gros. It's only shoulders and up. I had to do a video project for school. Mom, put that one it. It's actually pretty funny."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at a few tapes before pulling one out and placing it in the VCR. The screen was black for a few seconds until it turned on, showing a very pregnany Kagome walking towards the front door. She opened the door adn Miroku smiled outside.

Miroku patted Kagome's stomach and walked in, " Hey tubby."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and hit him in the shoulder, " Shut up. I'm not fat. I'm pregnant."

" Uncel Souta! Uncles Souta. Look at me!" Keitaro's voice yelled and Souta turned the camera to show Keitaro, who was jumping up and down on the couch.

" Whoah,. Look at you go!" Souta exclaimed as he filmed Keitaro.

A few seconds later there was a crash and Kagome screamed. Souta turned the camera and pointed it at Kagome, who was clutching her stomach.

" We gotta go to the hospital. Now!" Miroku yelled and the camera shut off.

A few seconds later, the screen came to life again, showing Kagome, sweaty and yelling, while clutching Sango's hand in her own.

" Drugs! Give me tghe drugs!" Kagome yelled as she gritted her teeth in pain.

" No, Kagome. We can't now. Besides, medicines will only mask the pain." Sango explained as she patted Kagome's forehead.

" Fine! Mask it!" Kagome yelled, " Give it a cape and let it fight crime, I don't give a damn. Just give me the fucking drugs!"

Souta laughed, then Kagome reached out and smacked him in the head. The camera clattered to the floor, the screen black.

Then, Kagome's face was on the screen again and Souta's voice said, " Kagome, you are so lucky this didn't break. If it did, your kids would be orphans right now."

" Shut up, Souta." Kagome said tiredly as she waited for her baby to be brought to her.

" Souta, don't threaten your sister." Kagome's grandfather threatened from his place beside Kagome.

A nurse dressed in purple entered the room, smiling, with a small bundle in her arms.

Kagome smiled down at the baby when it was placed in her arms and looked up at Souta, " Come see your niece, Uncle Souta."

The camera moved forward and focused on Ami.

" Oh, you're a looker you are. Just like your mom," Kagome's grandfather said off the screen, " If you ever need advice, you talk to me. I'll always be there for you. Until you're a teenager and you talk about boys...and the reifer."

" Grandpa!" Kagome yelled as Souta zoomed out and laughed, " Don't talk to my daughted about reifer!"

Inuyasha smiled as the tape ended. He reached up quickly adn wiped the tears from his eyes before anyone noticed.

" Uhh, Mrs. Higurashi? Do you think I could borrow these for a little while? I'd like to watch them and maybe copy some, if it's alright with you."Inuyasha asked after he cleared his throat.

Mrsw. Higurashi smile, having seen the tear that had ran down Inuyasha's cheek before he had wiped it away, " Take all the time you need."

Inuyasha smiled and put the tapes into a bag. He stood up and smiled, " Thanks for your time. Godd bye, Mrs. Higurashi."

" Goodbye." Mrs. Higurashi said as she followed him to the door, " Oh and Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around, " Call me Kaori from now on. Mrs. Higurashi is way too formal."

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head yes before he and Miroku made their way down the steps.

Kaori shut the door and rushed to the phone. She dialed a number and after a few rings, it was answered, " Izayoi? You were right!"

" I'm always right ,dear. Now what happened?" Izayoi answered on the other end.

" He just showed up to watch some home videos of Kagome and the kids. If you would have seen his face..Oh, I swear he was crying. I'm sure of it!" Kaori exclaimed excitedly.

" I know, dear. Hopefully, they'll be back together in no time. We just have to work on Kagome. God knows that girl can and will hold a grudge." Izayoi sighed,

" Don't you worry. I know my little girl and she's still just as in love with Inuyasha as she was the day they married. It'll just take some time to get her to open up again, but if anyone can get them back together, it's us. Now I'll call you tomorrow. We need to start planning. Bye." Kaori hung up the phone and smiled.

" What are you planning mother?" Souta asked from the doorway, scaring Kaori.

" Souta! You scared me half to death!" Kaori placed a hand over her heart, " Stop eating thos shipd. Dinner's almost ready."

" You didn't answer my question." Souta pointed out.

" Hmm? Oh, Izayoi and I were just talking about Christmas dinner. Nothing special." Kaori smiled while Souta just stared at her, " What? Don't you believe your own mother?"

Souta smirked, " I've kown you and Auntie Izayoi long enough to know that when you two 'lplan' something, it's never 'nothing special'" (A/N: Izayoi isnt really his aunt, he just calls her that b/c Izayoi and Kaori were best friends their whole life, close enough to be sisters)

" Oh, Souta. You are imaginative. It was just two old friends discussing a Christmas dinner, nothing more, nothing less." Kaori smiled as she stirred some sauce on the stove.

" Whatever you say, Mom. Whatever you say. Just don't drag me into any more of your little experiments. I've learned from experience that you two can be sneaky and manipulative."

" Sneaky and manipulative? Us?" Kaorie shook her head, " You're crazy!"

" I got it from you're side of the family, just look at Grandpa. Oh, and make sure you're not too disappointed if whatever you're 'not' planning doesn't work out." Souta smirked and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Making up

12 Days Later

Kagome yawned as she took a sip of her coffee. It was 7:30 in the morning and Keitaro was up getting ready for school. Amazingly, Ami was awake too, chattering excitedly about what she wanted for Christmas, which was in two days.

" Ami, sweetie. Why don't you think about what you want for breakfast. Santa already knows what you want for Christmas." Kagome sighed as Ami stopped talking, deep in thought.

Kagome took another sip of her coffee as the doorbell rang. She set down the cup and walked to the door, where Miroku stood in his police uniform.

" Uh, hey Roku. What's going on?" Kagome greeted as she let him in, and they walked to the kitchen.

" Oh, nothing. I just came to talk to you about something." Miroku said as he sat at the kitchen table next to Ami, messing up her hair with his hand.

" Mommy! Uncle Roku's picking on me!" Ami whined as she swatted Miroku's hand away.

" Leave her alone, Miroku. Ami, what do you want for breakfast?" Kagome asked.

" Hmm…..CEREAL!!!" Ami exclaimed happily.

" So let me guess, Miroku," Kagome said as she got out a box of Lucky Charms and a bowl, setting them in front of Amy, " This is about Inuyasha, huh? I knew it was too good to be true. I don't hear from him for over a week, and now he'll ruin the rest of my week by asking for something."

Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha had stayed at his parent's house, watching every last video he could get his hands on, " Yes, it's about him. He wants a chance to get to know the kids."

" That's bad news." Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

" It's not _necessarily_ bad news." Miroku defended.

" You're one of those people that watch 'Gillian's Island' reruns hoping that they get off the island aren't you?" Kagome said sarcastically.

" Kagome--" Miroku started.

" No, Miroku. He'll just leave again and I can't put my kids through that. Especially Keitaro, he's went through that pain once already and I'll be damns if it happens again." Kagome said, trying to keep her temper under control.

" Ooohhh, Mommy you sweared!" Ami scolded.

" No I didn't." Kagome smiled as Ami giggled.

" Kagome, come on. Sango agrees with me." Miroku said

Kagome raised her eyebrows, " Oh really? Because she just told me yesterday not to trust him."

" Damn." Miroku muttered, " If she was talking to me I would've known this."

" You and Sango aren't talking?" Kagome asked. Concerned, " What did you do this time?"

" I don't know, I didn't ask her." Miroku said as he made a face at Ami, causing her to giggle.

" Miroku, Miroku, Miroku," Kagome sighed, " I'll give you the key to having a long marriage."

" You?" Miroku scoffed and smirked, " I find that ironic."

" Miroku I can help you get her to talk to you again. I'm sure Jiro doesn't like having you two not talking to each other.."

" Actually, he thinks it's hilarious, " Miroku sighed, " And thanks anyways, but I don't need your help. I'm not scared of my wife."

" Oh, have you remarried?" Kagome asked sarcastically, " But seriously, Miroku. I'll help you if you need it."

Miroku thought for a second then smiled, " I'll tell you what happened if you agree to let Inuyasha pick Ami up from your mom's house, bring her here, then go sledding with all of us later on."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a second, " Fine, Now spill."

" Ah, ah ,ah. Call him first." Miroku slid a phone across the table to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and dialed a number, waiting impatiently for Inuyasha to answer,

" Hello, Yasha's House of Drugs. Can I take your order?" Inuyasha answered, his voice practically showing that he was smirking on the other end of the line.

" Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

" Ahh, Kagome. My best customer." Inuyasha chuckled.

" You knot what? If you can't even take a simple conversation seriously, you can forget about getting to know my kids." Kagome growled.

" Aww, come one Kags. Where's your sense of humor?" Inuyasha asked in a sing-song voice.

" I married you didn't I?" Kagome said in a bored voice.

"There it is." Inuyasha sighed.

" Inu--" Kagome was cut off when she heard Keitaro yelling her name as he ran down the stair to the kitchen, " Hold on a sec."

Inuyasha listened as he heard Keitaro's footsteps, then Kagome's voice.

" What's the matter?" Kagome frowned.

" Mommy, I'm sick. I can't go to school." Keitaro smiled and help up a thermometer.

Kagome read the temperature, " Wow, 145 degrees. That's pretty high."

"Yep! I know!" Keitaro smiled, thinking his mom had fallen for his trick.

Miroku grabbed the thermometer and shook it, " You know, this sounds pretty serious. Maybe we should recheck it…Bend over."

Keitaro's eyes widened, " Huh?"

" You heard me, Bend over." Miroku said seriously, holding the thermometer in his hand.

Keitaro looked from Miroku, to Ami, to Kagome, then back to Miroku, before turning and running.

" Where ya going, Keitaro?" Kagome called after him, smiling.

" School!" Keitaro yelled as he ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

Kagome giggled and shook her head.

" Um hello? You still there Kag?" Inuyasha asked, bringing Kagome's attention back to her phone conversation.

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Yeah, I'm here. So Miroku told me you wanted to get to know the kids."

" Yeah, what do you think?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep himself from sounding too hopeful, " Can I do it?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah. So you pick up Ami from my Mom's house around 3:30, then come to my house. We're taking all the kids sledding. _Don't _be later!"

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, " Thanks, Kags. This…this mean a lot to me."

" Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget. Bye." Kagome hung up before Inuyasha could say anything.

Miroku smiled as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to Ami, her expression softening, " Ami?"

" Hmm?" Ami was eyeing the cereal box.

" I have to tell you something really, really important okay?" Ami turned to Kagome, " Do you remember the man that was at Uncle Roku's birthday party?"

Ami scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head no.

" The guy who looked like Uncle Sesshy?" Ami shook her head again and Kagome sighed, " The guy I threw a cupcake at?"

Ami giggled and nodded her head, " That was funny!"

Yeah it was," Kagome smiled then sighed, deciding to just tell her straight out, " Ami, that man is your Daddy and he's going to pick you up from Grandma's house today."

Ami's eyes widened, " Really?…..YAY!!"

" Yea, yeah. Calm down and eat your breakfast." Kagome smiled, slightly, glad that here news had received a good reaction.

Ami giggled and looked at the cereal box, " Mommy, can I eat the box?"

" No, why do you want to eat the box when you can eat the cereal?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

" But the box is pretty." Ami protested.

" Yeah but…um…you see…"Kagome shot Miroku a look that said 'Help me'.

" Ami, you want to know the _real_ reason why you can't eat cardboard?" Miroku said seriously and Ami shook her head enthusiastically, fully attentive to Miroku, " Eating box's can ruin your life. One day, you could end up living on the street in a box. Then you'll eat the box and be homeless!"

Ami nodded her head slowly, then gave a toothy smile and took a bite of her cereal to show she understood.

Later That Day

Inuyasha opened the car door and stepped out as Kagome and Keitaro walked to his car to meet them. Inuyasha went to the back door where Ami was, opened it, and sniffed, " What the hell? What did she do?!?"

Kagome frowned and knelt in from of a pouting Ami, " Oh. Apparently someone had a little accident."

" _Apparently_ someone pissed all over the backseat of my car!" Inuyasha growled.

" I told you I had to go!" Ami whined,

" But why would you pee in my car?" Inuyasha argued.

" Maybe because she's only four! And besides you have leather seats. It won't be too hard to clean." Kagome said as she carefully helped Ami out of the car.

" Maybe you should've raised our kids not to pee in someone's car!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome stood up.

" If you have a problem with the way I raise my kids maybe you should have stayed and helped!' Kagome took a menacing step towards Inuyasha, her eyes narrowed.

" Well I--" Inuyasha was cut off.

" Hey, hey, hey. No fighting in front of the kids." Sango scolded as she reached them and looked at Ami, wrinkling her nose, " Come on, Kiddo. let's get you changed."

15 Minutes Later

" All right, you've got you gloves, sweater, sweatpants, snow pants, snow boots, snow jacket, scarf, hat, hood, and water proof gloves." Kagome said after finishing getting Keitaro ready, " You ready to sled?"

Keitaro attempter to talk through his scarf, most of it coming out as a muffled mess. Kagome chuckled and pulled the scarf down, " What did you say?"

" I said, I don't think I can move!" Keitaro whined, looking like a giant, multicolored marshmallow.

" Sure you can." Miroku said as he entered the room, Jiro in his arms looking like another marshmallow, " If you can't walk, we'll jus turn you into a human bowling ball! Hey Sango, what do you think?"

Sango frowned, " Miroku, I'm not speaking to you remember?"

" Ok." Miroku shrugged his shoulders and made a face at Jiro, who giggled.

Sango put her hands on her hips, "Don't you want to know why?"

" Nope, I trust your judgment." Miroku smiled at he as Sango's eyes narrowed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to see Inuyasha enter the room with Ami, ready to go sledding, " Okay, we're meeting Sesshomaru at the hill. Let's go!"

3 Hours Later

" I'm just _trying_ to make conversation here! You always say we never talk anymore!" Miroku argued as the group made their way up to Kagome's house after sledding.

" Well, I didn't say it bothered me!" Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

" Can you two shut up already?" Inuyasha growled, readjusting the sleeping form of Ami in his arms, " You're giving me a headache."

" Inuyasha! I can't believe you just said that. Kagome did you hear what he just said to me?" Sango argued, although her voice was quieter.

" Surprisingly…I agree." Kagome kept her eyes on the two little boys waiting patiently on the porch for them to catch up, " If not for our sake, think of Jiro. I'm sure he gets tired of hearing his Mommy and Daddy fighting, especially since it's almost Christmas."

" Well…I guess--" Sango was interrupted.

" Mommy, can we have dinner?" Keitaro whined as they reached the front door.

" Pleeease Auntie Kagome?" Jiro whined next to him.

" Yea, In fact, Uncle Souta already took care of dinner. He's waiting inside with it." Kagome smiled.

" Yay, pizza!" Keitaro cheered.

" Nope, he _made_ goof." Kagome explained.

" Oh…yay! Frozen pizza!" Keitaro cheered again and Kagome rolled her eyes.

2 Hours Later

Kagome sat back down in her chair in the kitchen after checking on the kids. Ami, Rin, Jiro, and Keitaro had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie. The adults had gathered in the kitchen, reminiscing.

" Man, I remember the first time we found out you were going to be in a play." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, smiling at the memory.

" Ah, shut up man." Inuyasha grimaced at the memory while everyone else just laughed.

Flashback

A 14 year old Inuyasha sighed as he dropped his school bad on the living room floor before walking into the kitchen. He entered as Sesshomaru straightened himself from looking into the refrigerator.

" Hey man. What's up?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru took a sip of his soda.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and spit out his drink, spraying everything in front of him with soda, his eyes wide, " Dude, are you wearing makeup?"

" Yep," Inuyasha smiled, " Because after today I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, student slash actor."

" Really? I was thinking something along the lines of 'Inuyasha Takahashi: Man slash woman." Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha growled and leapt at his brother.

" No fair!" Sesshomaru laughed, " I can't hit a woman."

The two fought until the kitchen was a mess, which was how a very angry Izayoi found them.

End Flashback

" Man, we go our asses chewed out for that one. Mom was so pissed!" Inuyasha smiled.

" Yeah." Sesshomaru agreed.

" Oh, but nothing compares to how mad she was during our whole prank war thing between us and Sesshomaru's friends." Miroku smiled at the memory.

Flashback

" I'm sorry, Auntie Izayoi. It was just a joke." Kagome explained as she, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga cleaned the kitchen, which looked as though two tornados had town through it, literally.

" Yea, a joke that went horribly, horribly wrong." Inuyasha mumbled as he swept.

" I have a joke too. It's where my foot doesn't plow through your ass. Lets hope _that_ doesn't go horribly, horrible wrong!" Izayoi massaged her temples, " I and sick and tired o you stupid shenanigans."

" But our shenanigans our fun!" Inuyasha protested.

" Yea, while Sesshomaru's shenanigans are evil and cruel." Koga added.

" Which means they're not real shenanigans at all." Sango pointed out.

" AHHH! Evil shenanigans!" Miroku let out a girlish scream.

" Oh, I swear to God. If one of you says shenanigans one more time, I'll beat you with a broom!" Izayoi threatened.

" Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha called to Kagome, who wasn't paying attention, " What's that restaurant you like? You know, the one where you can sign the walls?"

" Oh, you mean Shenanigans?" Kagome asked, oblivious.

Everyone else in the room 'ooohhed' as Inuyasha held out his broom to Izayoi, who looked ready to kill.

End Flashback

Kagome was in tears, laughing at the memory, " Holy crap! She chased us for like two hours!"

The others laughed for a few seconds before they heard Ami yell from the living room.

" Oh, I'll be right back." Kagome stoop up but Inuyasha placed a hand on her arm.

" I'll check on her, is that's okay with you." Inuyasha offered. For the entire day, he had been feeling more and more fatherly and protective f his kids. He loved to hear himself being called Daddy, and felt like they were a family again.

" Sure." Kagome smiled and sat back down, watching as Inuyasha left the room.

" Well, someone's changed." Sango said, smirking.

" I know. I just hope it's for good." Kagome smiled softly.

1 Hour Later

Kagome opened the door for Inuyasha to leave. Everyone else had left a little while ago while Inuyasha stayed to help put Keitaro and Ami to bed.

" Thanks again, Yash. For everything." Kagome said.

" No, thank _you _for giving me another chance. I know I didn't exactly deserve it, but," Inuyasha sighed happily and smiled, " I'm really glad you did. They're great kids."

" Thanks!" Kagome smiled a genuine smile before yawning.

" Um, it's late. I should go." Inuyasha impulsively bent down and kissed Kagome on the cheek, then froze," Uh…I'm sorry."

" What do you mean?" Kagome asked, " You missed."

Inuyasha looked confused for a second as Kagome stood on her toes, bringing her lips up to meet his. Inuyasha instinctively cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. Kagome's arms snaked around Inuyasha's neck…when they heard a giggle.

Kagome jumped back and looked up at the top of the stairs, where Ami sat giggling, her hand covering her mouth.

" Mommy and Daddy were kissing!" Ami stated the obvious as she continued to smile and giggle.

" You think that's funny?" Kagome smirked as Ami nodded her head, " Oh, we'll see who's laughing when I send you a postcard from Disneyland. Get to bed, peanut."

Ami giggled and ran back to her room.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and smiled nervously, " Well I should uh…go check on her…um Bye!"

" Bye." Inuyasha hesitantly kissed Kagome's cheek again before walking out to his car, a content smile on his face.

Kagome closed the door and leaned against it, smiling slightly, before going upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6 She's back!

" Alright. Chocolate chip pancakes for you, and silver dollar pancakes for you." Sango said as she placed the plates in front of Ami and Keitaro, " Can I get you two anything else?"

Keitaro shook his head no while Ami looked up at Sango, " Auntie Sango, where's Jiro?"

" He's at home, baking with his Daddy." Sango said, leaning her hands on the table.

" Oh," Ami looked down for a second, then looked up smiling, " Do you want to know a secret?"

Sango placed her elbows on the counter, resting her chin in her hands, " Sure."

" I saw Mommy kissing Daddy yesterday!" Ami smiled as Sango's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

" Kagome!" Sango stood up straight and Kagome smiled nervously, " Were you even going to tell me?!?"

" Uhh, yeah?" Kagome tried, then frowned, " Damn it, where are the customers when you need them?"

" Customers can't save you now." Sango crossed her arms over her chesy, " So you're back together with him, huh?"

Kagome hung her head and rubbed her neck, " I don't know. I mean, I'm still not sure if I can trust him."

" Uh, Mommy?" Keitaro joined the conversation, " I hate to break it to you, but I dont think he's after your money."

Kagome's eyes widened as Sango burst out laughing. Kagome smiled and then reached over, tickeling her son, " I can't believe you just said that!"

" Well, its true!" Keitaro giggled, trying to squirm out of his mother's grasp, " Okay, okay. I give up."

Kagome smiled as the bells on the door rang, signaling that someone had entered the diner. Kagome looked up and saw a familiar looking woman. She was dressed in ripped, light blue jeans. She wore white suede boots over them that came to just below her knees. In her hands she held two large, Coach suitcases. She was also wearing a pink, snug fitting shirt under her white, faux fur lined jacket. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the ponytail cascading over her shoulder. The woman took a shakey breath, " I...am in hell."

" No you're just in South Amboy. Same zip code though." Kagome joked as the woman walked to the counter and sat down a chair away from Ami, " Can I get you anything?"

" Just a cup of tea please...and a muffin." The woman said as she opened her purse and pulled out a mirror, letting out a sqeak as she reapplied makeup to her already flawless skin.

Kagome turnd to get her order, raising her eyebrows at Sango, who smirked and cleaned off the counter. Kagome grabbed a freshly baked mufffin and poured a cup of tea. She walked to where the woman was sitting and set them in front of her. The woman snapped the mirror shut and smiled.

The woman hesitantly took a bite and her eyes widened, " Oh my, Gosh! This food is amazing! Did you make it yourself?"

" Yeah, I did. Thanks." Kagome put on her best fake smile.

" Wow, the only things I've ever successfully made in the kitchen are a big mess and a few small fires. You'd think that getting married I would learn but, " The woman let out an airy laugh, " Apparently his ex-wife is a worse cook than I am!"

" Oh, you're getting married?" Kagome asked as she shook her head yes, " Well congratulations."

" Thanks." The woman held out her hand, showing off a large diamond surrounded by smaller, pale yellow jewelw, " Isn't it beautiful?"

" Yeah." Kagome agreed.

" Kagome!" Sango called from the kitchen.

" Excuse me." Kagome went through a swinging door, leaving the mysterious woman and her kids in the diner.

The woman looked around the room before her eyes fell on the kids, " So, was that your Mommy I was talking to?"

" Yep." Keitaro replied, staring at the woman with furrowed eyebrows.

" Oh...so how old are you?" The woman tried to make conversation.

" Seven." Keitaro's eyes never left the strange woman.

The woman looked at Ami, " And you?"

Ami held up four fingers, " I'm this many!"

"Wow, your Mom just pops them out doesn't she?" The woman muttered dryly.

Keitaro looked thoughtful for a moment, " How old are you?"

The woman looked taken aback, then frowned, " How old do you think I am?"

Keitaro tapped his chin thoughtfully, " Ummm...150!"

" Why you little--" The woman's jaw dropped.

" Sorry about that," kagome smiled as she walked out of the kitchen, " Here's your bill."

The woman glanced at the slip of paper before pulling out some money and setting it on the counter. She stood up and pulled her purse over her shoulder.

" Is there anything else I can get you?" Kagome asked as she wiped some syrup of Ami's chin.

The woman frowned, then smiled, " Actually yes. I need directions to my fiancee's house. Perhaps you know him. His name's Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kagome froze and her eyes widened. Behind her, Sango dropped a plate, along with her jaw, while Ami giggled, " Auntie Sango, you mage a mess!"

" Y-Y-You're engaged to I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.

" Yeah! Do you know him?" Kikyo asked earnestly as Kagome nodded, " Oh, then you must know his ex-wife too huh? What's she like?"

Kagome's mouth had gone dry and Sango furrowed her eyebrows, " Oh,she knows her pretty well. In fact she's-OOF!"

Kagome elbowed Sango in the ribs and smiled politely, " Let me get you those directions okay?"

Inuyasha's parents house

" Uugh. My head is full!" Inuyasha complained as he sat in his parent's living room with his father and Sesshomaru.

" It's called thinking, son." Taisho flipped the page of his newspaper, " Go with it."

Inuyasha growled lightly before Sesshomaru spoke up," It all comes down to who you love more, little brother. Kagome, the woman you've known your whole life, or Kikyo, the woman you just met, but stole your heart. You need to decide. No one else can make that decision for you."

Inuyasha groanes and rubbed his face with his hands, " This is too hard. When I first came down here, I figured I would drive in, get the divorce, then drive out. But after spending time with those kids, I...I don't think I want to leave Ami or Keitaro."

" What about Kagome? Would you be able to leave her?" Taisho asked and Inuyasha sat silently with his eyebrows furrowed.

" Please tell me you're not thinking of asking for joint custody, because I doubt Kagome would agree." Sesshomaru said coldly.

" Well, then I'd--" Inuyahsa was cut off.

" Don't even think about taking that poor girl to court because your case wouldn't hold." Taisho said expertly, having been a lawyer before retiring.

"Wouldn't hold up? Wouldn't hold up?!?!" Inuyasha stood angrily, " That would be depriving me of my kids! Not to mention the fact that she neglected to tell me about Amy!"

Taisho stood up angrily, seeming to tower over his son, despite the slight difference in height, "Don't you dare assume that she never made any attempt to see you let alone speak to you!"

Inuyasha frowned, " What do you mean?" Taisho simply let out a breath and sat back down, " What do you mean, old man?"

" He _means_ that not only did she call you for over two years, even though you never enswered, but she actually went to New York to find you." Izayoi said, entering the room.

" What?" Inuyasha sat back down, shocked, " When?"

" About two years after you left. She went up to New York to see you and tell you about Ami." Izayoi said.

" Well, why didn't she try to find me better?" Inuyasha said blamefully.

" She did, but then she saw you with that homewrecking little--" Izayoi started angrily.

" The point is," Sesshomaru interrupted Izayoi, " That she realized that she would have to conquer the world in order to get you back."

" She's been trying ever since, no matter how many times she tries to deny it." Taisho muttered as the doorbell ran.

" I'll get that, you boys need to talk." Izayoi left.

Inuyasha sighed and buried his head in his hands. He heard another person enter the room, then heard a loud horn. Inuyasha yelped and covered his ears, looking accusingly at the little girl giggling across the room Inuyasha growled, " Rin!"

Rin just continued to giggle as Sesshomaru and Taisho's heartrates returned to normal. Sesshomaru spoke slowly, " Rin why did you do that?"

Rin looked down sheepishly, " Sorry, Daddy. I thought it was air freshner."

All three adults stared at the little girl. There was a moment of silence before Taisho let out a snort. Then a chuckle, then he coubled over laughin. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru joined in while Rind stood smiling, happy that she wasn't in trouble.

" What's so funny?" Izayoi asked from the doorway behind the chair Inuyasha sat in.

" Nothi--" Inuaysha turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the woman accompaning an angry Izayoi, " K-Kikyo?"

Kikyo squealed and dropped her luggage, " Inubaby!" Kikyo ran forward as Inuyasha stood up. She threw her arms around his neck and squealed again, " Ohhh, I've missed you so much. Paris was so boring withought my Inubaby!"

Uhh." Inuyasha stuttered, " What...Wh-What are you doing here?"

" It's Christmas...Duh!" Kikyo giggled, " You siad you would introduce me to your family before the wed--"

Inuyasha clamped a hand over Kikyo's mouth, chuckling nervously as he glanced around the room, " Uhh, I need to talk to my parents, why don't you go wait over there."

Kikyo smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the other side of the room, " Okay!"

Sesshomaru and Taisho immediatly stood up and joined Inuyasha and Izayoi by the doorway. They stood silently for a second before Taish spoke up.

" Would you care to explain what's going on?" Taisho said through gritted teeth while Izayoi and Sesshomaru nodded feverently in aggreement.

" Well, you see. I uh...I ...before I came home, I kinda told Kikyo that I would introduce her to you guys. I wasn't expecting her to come this soon, or with such short notice." Inuyasha said nervously.

" Short notice?" Isayoi said in a dangersously low voice, " What do you mean litle notice?!? We had no notice!"

" Yeah, I know. But--HOLY SHIT!!" Inuyasha yelled and covered his ears as the air horn went off again.

Everyone looked at Kikyo, who smiled sheepishly, " Whoops! Sorry, I thought it was air freshener!"

The family stared at the young model in disbelief while Inuyasha rubbed his neck, slightly embarassed. Izayoi sighed and rolled her eyes, " I have more baking to do. If anyone needs me, I won't be in here."

Izayoi turned to walk off but Kikyo stopped her, " Mrs. Takahashi...Izayoi? Would you mind helping me take my bags to whichever room I'm staying in?"

Taisho raised his eyebrows, " Um, excuse me. Staying?"

" Well, yea. I mean, I can't be separated from my Inubaby on Christmas!" Kikyo smiled.

" I'm sorry. There're no extra rooms. They're all filled." Izayoi said through pursed lips.

" Oh, well then I'll just stay in Yashie's room! Come help me, sweetie." Kikyo cooed as she walked past a wide eyes Izayoi and a red faced Taisho.

Inuyasha decided it would be best to let his parents digest this new information, so he darted past them and grabbed Kikyo's two large suitcases. He nodded his head, motioning for Kikyo to follow him to the staircase.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sesshomaru started chuckling at his brother's luck. He shook his head slowly.

Izayoi hit Sesshomaru across the back of his head, " What are you laughing at? I don't think this is funny!"

" Well I do." Sesshomaru smirked and Izayoi stormed away, " Where ya going Mom?"

" To call Kaori. That little bimbo is going to completely ruin our plans." Izayoi said furiously.

" Uhh, plans?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

" Don't ask me. I choose to live rather than get involved with your mother's plans." Taisho said, staring interestedly at his wife's retreating form.

" Oh." Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a second before furrowing his eyebrows, " SInce when does Mom say bimbo?"

Taisho chuckled and then walked to Rin, " Hey, you want to go make a snowman?"

" Yay!" Rin cheered and jumped into her Grandpa's arms.

1 Hour (2 Snowmen) Later

Taisho and Rin entered the house quickly, shutting the door behind them as they shook the snow off their coats. As Taisho helped Rin peel off the layers of her snow gear, footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Taisho looked up to see Kikyo clinging to Inuyasha's arm, who was refusing to meet her eye,

" Uncle Yashie! Guess what?" Rin squealed and ran to him, hugging him around the leg while Kikyo cringed at her high pitched voice.

" What?" Inuyasha asked, smiling at his nieve.

" me and Grandpa made snowmen! And now we're gonna have hot chocolate and cookies!" Rin said excitedly.

A low grumbling was heard and everyone looked to Kikyo, whose stomach was grumbling in hunger.

" Did I hear someone say cookies?" Izayoi said from down the gall as she walked towards them, not bothering to hide her dislike for Kikyo.

" Nana, can I have cookies?" Rin asked, " Grandpa said I could."

" Oh, he did, huh? Well maybe after dinner, you're eating here because Daddy had to run to the office really quick." Izayoi explained.

" Speaking of food, " Kikyo interrupted as her stomach grumbled again, " I'm starving. When do we eat here?"

" We eat her later.." Izayoi started, but Taisho interrupted her.

"_You_ eat her never." Taisho ignored the look Inuyasha sent him.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and looked Taisho up and down, " Looks like _you_ eat here often."

" Well, I nev--" Taisho began angrily.

" Ok, than. It seems like everyone's getting along just fine. Kikyo, we'll eat out somewhere." Inuyasha broke up the potential fight and grabbed Kikyo's elbow, steering her out of the room.

10 Minutes Later

" Ugh, your family hates me." Kikyo complained as she looked out the window of Inuyasha's car while he drove towards the center of town, " They think I'm crazy."

" Well, I'll admit, you _are_ a little crayz," Inuyasha ignored the look of shock on Kikyo's face, " But compared to my mother, you're like a fart in a hurricane. Now, where do you want to eat?"

Kikyo thought for a second, then pointed, " Oh, oh oh. Park there. I know just where to go."

Inuyasha parked and the two got out. Kikyo instructed Inuyasha to close his eyes, to give this the 'surprise' effetc.

Kikyo led Inuyasha to a restaurant and opened the door, the bells rang to signal their entrance. Before Inuyasha could open his eyes, he was surprised by a shriek then something hard collided with his legs screaming, " You're here!"

Inuyasha looked down at Ami, then up to the counter. Keitaro sat in a chair looking between Kikyo and Inuyasha, obviously making the connection. Sango stoop behind the counter, her arms crossed, her lips pursed in a straight line. Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo, who was looking down at Ami curiously.

" Who's here baby?" Kagome entered from the kitchen, holding another customer;s order. When she saw Inuyasha, she froze and dropped her order, letting it crash to the floor.

" Oh, hello Kagome. I brought Inuyasha to taste your amazing food." Kiyko said happily, not noticing the obvious tension in the air.

" Wait...you two know each other?" Inuyasha asked, eyes wide.

" Oh, yea. She gave me directions to your house." Kikyo explained as Ami tugged, unnoticably on Inuyasha's pant leg.

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome, who was standingin the same spot, staring at the two with an unreadable expression.

Ami meanwhile, let out an annoyed sigh, " Daddy, I'm still here you know."

Kikyo gasped as her eyes widened, " Daddy? You have kids?"

Inuyasha watched as a readable emotion appeared on Kagome's face : anger.

" Kagome...I can explain." Inuyasha said hurriedly.

" Kagome? Wait, you two know each other?" Kikyo asked, but was ignored.

" Explain? Oh, please do. Explain to me how you leave your wife and kids to got to the city. Then explain how you can come back mess with _my_ family while pretending you care And finally, ecplain to me why you never told your fucking fiancee that you have kids, let alone that fact that you're STILL MARRIED!!" Kagome yelled, holding back tears as customers turned to look at her, most already knowing the story and wanting to see what happened.

Kikyo looked confused for a second, then something clicked, " Wait a minute. Inuyasha, how can these kids be your kids, yet her kids at the same time, unless--OH MY GOD!!"

" Yeah, Kikyo. Kagome--" Inuyasha started

" Adopted your kids. Oh course you know her." Kikyo smiled and wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's arm, " I understand completely, baby."

" Ami and Keitaro are _my_ kids...biologically." Kagome growled, annoyed.

Kikyo laughed airily, " But then that would mean that you, " Kikyo pointed to Inuyasha, " And you, " Kikyo pointed to Kagome, " Were...were,ha ha,...m-married!"

Kikyo stopped laughing when she sawInuyasha look away from her. Realization hit and Kikyo's eyes widened, " Oh...my...GOD!

" Kikyo, calm down, okay!" Inuyasha tried to calm Kikyo down before she made a scene.

" Don't tell me to calm down! You expect me to believe that you were married to this, this...this WHORE!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she took a menacing step forward. Sango appeared in a flash, restraining her friend.

" How dare you!" kagome yelled, struggling to get free so she could get to Kikyo, " You... knwo NOTHING about me!"

" Kagome, go back to the kitchen and calm down, " Sango muttered, but Kagome didn't let up, " Please set a good expmple for your kids."

Kagopme immediately stopped and gave one last look at Inuyasha before storming into the kitchen, tears streaming down her face as Keitaro followed her hurriedly. Amiy just stood there, confused. Inuyasha took a step forward but Sango stopped him.

" Leave her alond Yash. She needs to calm down." Sango warned.

" I can go after her if I want, Sango! What shouldn't I?" Inuyasha asked furiously.

" Because she is in a kitchen, filled with knives and pans, and all sorts of things. Plus she's pissed at you." Sango said, trying to manage her own anger.

" You big meanie!" Keitaro yelled as he came out of the Kitched, running towards Inuyasha. Keitaro hit Inuyasa hard in the shin.

Sango pulled Keitaro away, " What are you doing, Keitaro?"

" You made Mommy cry again!" Keitaro yelled, " You're a meanie!"

Inuyasha frowned slightly as Keitaro walked back to the kitchen to comfort Kagome, followed by Ami. For the first time in a long time, Inuyasha felt alone.


	7. Chapter 7 A Family Dinner

Kagome sighed as she turned into the Takahashi's driveway. It was Christmas Eve and they were getting ready for their annual dinner when everyone got together to eat. Kagome parked and smiled when she saw a familiar car in the driveway.

" Kids, guess who's here?" Kagome said as she and Souta helped the kids out of the car.

Keitaro looked around and shrugged, " Who?"

" You'll see." Kagome smiled and looked up at Souta, who was carrying Ami.

The four made their way up the driveway and to the door. Before they could open the door, it was yanked open from the inside and two identical, red-headed little girls came running out of the house and latched onto her legs. Kagome smiled and bent down, hugging both three year olds at once.

" Auntie 'Gome!" The girls shrieked as they clung to her neck.

" Hey, Kira. Hey Ayumi. Are you two ready for Christmas?" Kagome pulled back and looked at them.

" Yeah." The two giggled.

Kagome smiled, " Good…so where's your Mommy and Daddy?"

The two each grabbed one of her hands and dragged her inside. Souta, Ami, and Keitaro followed through the foyer and into the living room where a woman with long red hair and a man with equally long brown hair sat talking with Sango, Miroku, Taisho, Izayoi, Kaori, Kagura, Kagome's Grandpa, and Sesshomaru.

When Kagome entered the room the woman with red hair shrieked and ran to Kagome, " Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and hugged the woman, " Hey Ayame!" Kagome turned to the man and hugged him, " Hey Koga. I haven't seen you guys in like four months. How was the business trip?"

" It was good. I--" Koga was interrupted when Ami ran to him and latched onto one of his legs, while Keitaro hugged him around the waist, " Oh, no. Not you two!"

Ami giggled and looked up at him, " Did you bring presents?"

" Presents?!?" Koga asked, pretending to be shocked, " Presents!?!? Do I look like Santa Claus to you? Because I'm not Santa!"

" No!" Ami smiled.

" And that's good…" Kagome smiled, " Because you'd probably scare the crap out of little kids!"

" Oh, ha ha Kags." Koga said dryly before smiling.

" You'd probably forget the reindeer, or the presents." Ayame added.

Koga looked shocked as everyone laughed, " Hey! I happen to have a good memory, and am very responsible!"

" Says the man who brought the wrong set of twins home from the park." Ayame smiled.

" One time! It was _one time_!" Koga shook his head, " And besides, they looked like our kids."

Ayame frowned, " They were blonde boys!" Everyone in the room laughed as Koga shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, " Their parents called the cops!"

" What's so funny?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned to the doorway where Kikyo stood smiling. Koga frowned, " Who's she?"

Izayoi cleared her throat, " _That_ would be Inuyasha's new girlfriend."

Kikyo held up her hand, " Ahem…fiancée. Inuyasha's fiancée."

Ayame's eyes widened, " Fiancée? But, but I thought..and you…she…he…." Ayame sighed, " I'm confused."

" I'll explain later." Izayoi muttered.

" Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" Sesshomaru asked.

Izayoi and Kaori glanced at each other before Izayoi shrugged, " I have no idea. Kagome, would you be a dear and run to my room to get my green wrapping paper? It should be in my closet."

Kagome shrugged her shoulder, " Sure, no problem."

Izayoi and Kaori smiled discreetly as Kagome walked out of the room.

Kagome made her way up the staircase, running her hand along the smooth, wood railing as she hummed to herself. She turned down the hallway and entered a large, spacious bedroom. In the center against the wall was a large bed with a fluffy, whit down comforter. On each side of the bed were two matching nightstands with various books and papers scattered on them. Kagome turned to where the closet doors where and sighed before opening it.

Kagome shrieked and jumped backwards, " Hold shit!" Kagome placed a hand over her heart and looked at Inuyasha, who was tied tightly to a chair, his mouth duct taped shut. Taped to the front of his shirt was a folded piece of paper. On the outside of the paper it read 'Read Me.'

Kagome took the note and read it. She reached over and ripped the piece of tape off his mouth. Inuyasha yelped and moved his jaw around, " Damn, that hurt!"

Kagome ignored him and held up the note, " Your note says we need to talk."

" Yea, yeah. Right _after_ I wrote that I tied myself to this chair _and _ managed to duct tape my mouth shut single handedly, " Inuyasha said sarcastically, " Did you actually believe I wrote that?"

" Nope, I think our mother's did it." Kagome said evenly.

" Well, ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Inuyasha said with fake enthusiasm.

" Well what crawled up your ass and died?" Kagome crossed her arms.

" Hey! I've been tied to this chair for over twelve hours! I haven't eaten, I have to pee, and these ropes are digging into my wrists."

" Well boo hoo hoo for you." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled, " Oh, I see. You're still mad at me. If you would just let me explain--"

" There's nothing to explain. You asked someone to marry you while you were still married to me. Not to mention the fact that you didn't tell your fiancée that you have kids.  
Kagome vented.

" Kagome you don't understand. I--" Inuyasha tried to talk.

" Oh, I think I understand just fine." Kagome frowned.

" No, you--" Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome put the piece of tape back over his mouth, preventing him from continuing to talk.

" _Yes_, I do." Kagome grabbed the wrapping paper next to Inuyasha and hit him on the side of the head with it, before leaving with a smirk as Inuyasha attempted to talk through the tape.

Kagome went downstairs and gave the wrapping paper to Izayoi.

" What took so long, dear?" Izayoi asked sweetly, with mock innocence.

" Oh, you have a little pest problem in your closet, but don't worry. I took care of it for you. It was my pleasure." Kagome said with a cold smirk as Izayoi gulped and glanced at Izayoi, " Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm a little thirsty."

Kagome walked into the kitchen and laughed at what she saw. Kikyo sat on a stool at the counter next to Keitaro, while Souta sat on the other side of Keitaro, staring at Kikyo with a confused frown, his eyebrows knitted together. Taisho stood on the other side of the counter, facing Kikyo, his hand rubbing his face.

Taisho sighed, " Don't you see that you're influencing an entire generation of kids who won't know how to think straight? Or how to vote? Or even the importance of Roe. Vs. Wade?" Taisho asked, frustrated.

Kikyo let out an airy laugh, " Oh, I don't support boxing as a sport. I find it too violent."

Souta snorted into his drink while Taisho shook his head in disappointment.

" Hey lady? If you don't like boxing, do you like wrestling?" Keitaro asked.

" No." Kikyo answered.

" Football?"

" No." Kikyo answered, getting annoyed.

" Basketball?"

" No." Kikyo said through clenched teeth.

" Baseb--" Keitaro started.

" What's with all the questions, kid? Did someone pay you to do this?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes suspiciously, " Someone did, didn't they? Well, out with it. What newspaper are you affiliated with?"

Keitaro looked at Kikyo in silence before saying slowly, as though he were talking to a two year old, " I'm seven."

" Hmm, I never heard of that one." Kikyo said. Taisho sighed in annoyance and left the room, leaving behind and laughing Souta.

Kikyo turned to Souta, " Who the hell are you?"

" My little brother, Souta." Kagome answered as she went to the refrigerator for some water.

" Oh, Kikyo looked at Souta, then spoke like she was talking to a baby, " Did you make out your list to Santa?"

Souta stared blankly at Kikyo, when he realized she was serious, he raised an eyebrow, " Well, I was going to, but then I turned eleven."

Kagome smiled and left the room while Keitaro tugged on Kikyo's sleeve, " Hey, lady. I made a list to Santa."

" Flattery and sucking up won't make me like you, so don't try either of them." Kikyo snapped.

Surprisingly, Keitaro didn't look at all hurt by her words, " Oh, then. Your feet stink, your nose is too pointy, and your Mommy dresses you funny!"

Kikyo gasped, " Why you little…I'll have you know I dress myself, thank you very much."

" Well, then. You dress yourself funny." Keitaro said as Kikyo turned red from her anger, Souta red from laughing.

" What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked from the doorway, holding Ami's hand in his.

Kikyo smiled and ran to Inuyasha, giving him a kiss, " Where were you, baby? I missed you."

" Well, I got a little…tied up." Inuyasha smirked and picked Ami up, " But Ami here helped me out, Right princess?"

Ami giggled as Inuyasha tickled her, " Yep."

"So," Inuyasha started as he walked to the refrigerator, setting Ami down on a stool at the counter, " Do you like Keitaro, Kikyo?"

Kikyo gritted her teeth, " He's charming."

Keitaro smirked as Inuyasha smiled, " Yeah, Daddy. This lady's funny, but not as funny as Mommy."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, but kept her mouth shut while Inuyasha took a sip of his drink.

" Hey lady," Keitaro poked Kikyo's shoulder repeatedly, " Lady? Are you ignoring me? Hey, lady?"

" What?" Kikyo snapped, then softened her voice as she glanced at Inuyasha out of the corned of her eye, " I mean, what is it, Keitaro?"

" What's green, has four legs, and hurts if it falls out of a tree onto you?" Keitaro asked as Ami sat smiling, waiting to hear the punch line.

" I don't know. What?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

" A pool tale." Keitaro and Ami laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world while Inuyasha and Souta cracked small smiles at the two kids, " That's funny, lady, because you wouldn't think of that."

Kikyo frowned, " That's not funny."

" Mommy would think it was funny." Keitaro pouted, constantly rubbing it into Kikyo's face that Inuyasha had kids and didn't tell her.

" Oh yea? Well I think your Mommy's--" Kikyo started but was cut off.

" Ookay. I'm going to go see if Nana's ready to finish dinner." Souta interrupted and left, successfully distracting Kikyo.

" Oh, speaking of dinner. How do I look, Inu?" Kikyo stood up and twirled around, wearing plain jeans with a sparkly gold halter top, " Do these jeans make me look fat?"

" No," Keitaro snorted, "Your big butt makes you look fat."

Kikyo gasped and Inuyasha chocked on his water, " Inuyasha! Did you hear what he just said to me?"

Inuyasha held up a finger to silence Kikyo then fixed Keitaro with a stern look, " Keitaro that wasn't nice. Apologize."

" But it's true! And Mommy said to always tell the truth!" Keitaro defended, but Inuyasha only harshened his stared. Keitaro pouted and mumbled, " Fine. I'm sorry."

" Good." Inuyasha turned as he heard his mother entered the kitchen, not seeing Keitaro stick his tongue out at Kikyo.

" Well, well, well. There you are Keitaro. I need your help." Izayoi smiled, " What should I make for dessert?"

Keitaro tapped his chin in thought, " How about pancakes with a side of pancakes?" Keitaro suggested and everyone but Kikyo laughed.

" Well, that's one option, " Izayoi said and Inuyasha nodded towards Kikyo. Izayoi sighed and rolled her eyes before asking in a monotone voice, " Kikyo, do you have any suggestions?"

Kikyo looked shocked, then frowned, " What do you have that has no carbs, no fat, and no sugar?"

Izayoi raised and eyebrow, " Water. So, looks like we're making pancakes."

Keitaro cheered and ran to Izayoi. Grabbing her hand, he ran to the other end of the kitchen.

Izayoi chuckled, " Slow down or Nana's going to pop a lung!"

After about an house, the family had gathered at the table to eat their Christmas Eve dinner. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, ham, all sorts of vegetable dishes, about ten desserts, and , courtesy of Keitaro, chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry and blueberry topping.

Sesshomaru looked down with disgust at the pancakes covered in strawberry and blueberry glaze that was placed in front of him by his nephew, " Why do I have to eat this again?"

Izayoi frowned, " Because it's going to force cheer into your arteries and into your cranky, cranky heart."

" Not to mention nausea." Sesshomaru added.

" It's like Christmas Drain-O!" Kagome smiled as she took a bite of her son's concoction. Kagome gagged at the taste of the food, but managed to keep something between and smile and a grimace on her face as Keitaro looked hopefully at her, " Tastes great sweetie."

Keitaro smiled, " Thanks."

Suddenly, Kikyo grimaced and sniffed the air. She looked accusingly at Keitaro, " Did you fart?"

Keitaro frowned, " Duh, did you think I smell like that all the time?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes as everyone but Inuyasha laughed, although Inuyasha had trouble keeping his laughter under control.


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long time it took to update. I started a new fic from the book 'Twilight' and i wanted to get a couple chapters of that going, then this chapter got accidentally deleted from my computer by my sister, so I had to retype it but...anyways this fic should be finished in about two or three more chapters! enjoy!**

Kagome sighed as she turned once again into the Takahashi's driveway. It was Christmas night and Izayoi had called Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and the kids over to have dinner again. Kagome glanced in the rearview mirror at Keitaro and Ami, who sat quietly in the backseat, looking out the windows. Keitaro sighed and crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

" Hey, Keitaro?" Kagome said and he looked up, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror, " What's wrong?"

Keitaro scowled, " I don't want to see that mean lady. She's a total doorknob!"

Kagome sighed, " She's not a doorknob, Keitaro."

" Mom! She ironed her pajamas yesterday before she went to sleep!" Keitaro exclaimed.

" Okay." Kagome said slowly, " That's a little weird."

The family made their way up to the front door and let themselves in. Keitaro immediatelty went to where Rin was. Kagome saw Rin hand Keitaro a small, pink clutch bag before it disappeared from her sight. Ami walked up and smiled as she and the other two giggled after Rin whispered something to her.

Kagome shook her head and sat next to Sesshomaru on the couch. Everyone but Kikyo was gathered in the living room, talking excitedly about nothing in particular.

" Merry Christmas!" Taisho yelled as he came in with a bottle of wine and a tray of glasses, " Sesshomaru, help me pour!"

A few minutes later, everyone had their glasses filled, besides the kids. Taisho stood up, ' Alright. Here's to another year. There've been some...er..._changes_ but we--"

A high pitched shriek interrupted Taisho, followed by, " Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha frowned and stood up as Kikyo came racing into the room. She looked furious.

" Kikyo? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

" Somebody stole my pink makeup case! So now, I have no makeup. I can't be seen like this!" Kikyo cried hystericaly while Kagome glanced at the kids, who were sitting in the corner, looking around innocently..._too_ innocently.

" You look fine." Kagura growled without even looking at her, whincing as Kikyo shrieked once again.

" No, I do not!" Kikyo argued.

" You look like Mommy, but not as pretty." Keitaro piped up from the corner where Ami and Rin were struggling not to laugh.

Everyone stopped what they were doin and looked back and forth between Kagome and Kikyo, seeing a resemblance. Kagome gulped and stood still, nervous under everyone's gazes. Kikyo, however, shook with anger.

" I do NOT!! I DO NOT!! I DO NOT!!" Kikyo stomped her foot and acted like a two year old.

In the corner of the room, Izayoi glanced at her full wine glass before downing it in one gulp. She lowered it from her lips and looked at it again, thinking hard, before standing up and heading for the kitchen.

" Izayoi?" Taisho called, " Where are you going?"

Izayoi didn't even bother turning around. She just held up her wine glass, " I am going to need something _much_ stronger than this."

After about ten minutes, Inuyasha had finally managed to calm Kikyo down. Well, almost. Kikyo was now pouting on the couch, mumbling under her breath. Izayoi had returned and was now on her second, extra strong bloody mary.

" You know, I don't even know _why_ you're making such a big deal about this, " Izayoi took a sip of her drink, " You're still young...ish. When I was your age, I didn't touch makeup."

" That was what? 60 years ago? I hate to break it to you, _Grandma_, but times have changed, " Kikyo giggled lightly, despite her mood.

Izayoi frowned, " Well, you'll be old one day too. Lets just see who's laughing them."

Kikyo gasped then narrowed her eyes, " Well, it won't be you because _you'll_ be dead."

Taisho, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Kagome immediately fixed Kikyo with the coldest glares they could muster.

Izayoi simply pursed her lips before forcing a small smile, " Well, aren't you witty. If anyone needs me, I'll be finishing dinner in the kitchen."

Izayoi stood up and was surprised to see Kikyo stand as well. Izayoi raised her eyebrows and stared at Kikyo expectantly.

" What?" Kikyo asked while Izayoi just placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently, " My Yashie-baby said I could cook."

" What?" Several people gasped.

Keitaro was pale and wore a look of sheer terror, " B-B-But I'm too young to die!"

" I'm not, but I still dont want to!" Taisho added in a serious tone, looking just as frightened as his grandson.

Kikyo glared at the two, " For your information _I_ am a wonderfuly chef!"

" Who was it that told me she could only make small housefires?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I can do anything you can do!" Kikyo stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Suuure, you can." Izayou mocked, then held out her hand, " Come on Keitaro. You can keep Grandma company while we make sure Kikyo doesn't burn down the house."

Keitaro giggled and latched onto Izayoi's hand, heading for the kitchen while an angry Kikyo followed.

Two hours later, Keitaro sat at the counter, swinging his legs while he stared intently at Kikyo. He had been finding numerous ways to annoy her, from whistling nonstop to flicking pieces of food at her at certain time intervals.

Kikyo ignored his stare and looked to the gravy, which was bubbling over, " Crap!" Kikyo rushed over and turned down the burner. The gravy bubbled again, splattering Kikyo's shirt. Kikyo shrieked, " Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. This cost three hundred bucks! Crap! Izayoi?!?!"

Izayoi just smirked and took a sip of her tea, " I though you were a _wonderful_ cook, dear?"

Kikyo let out an enraged squeal before snapping her head in Keitaro's direction, " What the hell are you looking at?"

" Don't freak out, but there's this huge, disgusting thing on your neck." Keitaro stated calmly.

Kikyo's eyes widened as she grabbed the nearby toasted and looked at her reflection in its shiney surface, " What? Where?"

" Oh, never mind." Keitaro smiled, " It's just you head."

Kikyo growled, " You...are so...STUPID!"

" And you're a genius." Keitaro rolled his eyes.

" Now, now Keitaro." Izayoi said sternly, shaking her finger at him, " It's not nice to call people names. It hurts their feelings."

Keitaro giggled while Kikyo rounded on Izayoi, " I'll have you know I graduated second out of my class."

Izayoi's eyebrows rose, " Oh, really? And how many were in this class?"

" There were three of us that had to finish up over the summer, " Kikyo stated proudly, her nose high in the air. Kikyo sniffed the air, " You know, Izayoi. It smells terrible in here. You should really learn to clean your house once in a while."

Izayoi seemed unfazed as she took another sip of her tea, "_That_, my dear, would be the smell of your turkey burning in the oven."

" Don't be ridiculous, I--" Kikyo stopped talking and froze for a minute before rushing over to the oven.

She opened the oven door and jumped back. Smoke billowed out from the oven as Kikyo coughed uncontrollably. Izayoi merely smiled while Keitaro just smirked, shaking his head slowly. Kikyo looked around frantically for a second, begging for help with her eyes. When no one made a move to help her, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Kikyo took a deep breath, then held it as she hurried to the oven. She reached in and grabbed the turkey, then turned to the counter and set it down.

Keitaro grimaced in disgust, " Do you honestly want me to eat that?"

Kikyo looked from the barely recognizable turkey back to Keitaro, " Do you honestly want to starve?"

" You can't make me eat that!" Keitaro exclaimed.

" Do you really want to try me?" Kikyo said coldly, narrowing her eyes.

Keitaro crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip, " _Mommy_ never burnt the turkey."

" Do I look like your mother, kid?" Kikyo placed a hand on her hip.

" Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Keitaro replied looking at Kikyo with hate.

Kikyo scowled as Keitaro jumped off his seat and raced out of the room. She picked up a knife and began to hack away at the turkey, taking out all her frustrations on the poor, unrecognizable bird.

Izayoi smirked, " I can see you don't get along well with kids, huh?"

" Listen," Kikyo snapped, " I never had to _deal_ with kids. When I was little, my parents had me talk to people older than me. I never had to put up with their stupid, annoying little voices."

" Oh, I see." Izayoi said thoughtfully then sighed, " It's lonely at the top, isn't it?"

Kikyo fixed Izayoi with a heated glare, eyeing her with disgust, " To say that you must _obviously_ be from the bottom."

Izayoi sighed and looked up as Inuyasha entered the kitchen. She gave him a soft smile and rolled her eyes before leaving the two.

Inuyasha spotted the turkey and raised and eyebrow, " Uhh, Kikyo? What did you do to dinner?"

Kikyo growled adn threw down the knife, " Ugh. That's it. I quit. I am done trying to impress people!"

Inuyasha stood behind Kikyo and wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist, drawing her to him, " What do you mean?"

Kikyo leaned back into his chest, " I _mean_ I'm done trying to get your family to like me. No matter what I say and do, they will always compare me to that, that...that b--"

" Kikyo." Inuyasha warned softly.

Kikyo sighed heavily, " Fine. They'll always compare me to _her_. I mean, what's so special about her? I can be just as funny, just as smart. I'm much..._much_ prettier."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and kissed Kikyo's neck before resting his chin on her shoulder, " Just give them time. I'm sure they'll warm up to you."

" Yea, you're right. What's there to not like about me?" Kikyo smiled before turning her had to the side and kissing Inuyasha passionately.

As the two were lost in their own little world, both failed to notice the sad set of eyes that watched them.

Kagome knew that she had no chance with Inuyasha, not after seeing her competition. She knew it from the time she had first discovered who Kikyo really was. That didn't stop the pang of betrayal from stabbing her heart when she noticed that Inuyasha hadn't defended her against Kikyo. It didn't stop the sadness she felt when Inuyasha hinted that she could easily replace Kagome and it didn't stop the lone tear from traveling down her cheek.

Kagome hastily wiped the tear away. It was foolish of her to think that he had changed, that the past few weeks had meant _anything_ to him. Kagome turned around quickly and headed for the front porch as quickly as she could.

" Kagome?" Izayoi called as Kagome walked past the living room entrance, " Where are you going?"

Kagome smiled weakly, " I-I just need to call Sango. I'll be back in a minute."

Kagome stepped out onto the front porch, pulling the front door closed behind her. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Sango's number. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited patiently for Sango to answer.

" Hi, Auntie 'Gome!" Jiro's voice chirped from the other end of the phone line.

" Hi, Jiro. How ya doing?" Kagome smiled softly.

" Great!" Jiro squealed and Kagome heard Sango laugh in the background, " Mommy and Daddy are all better now because yesterday Daddy gave Mommy jewelry, and candy, and lots and lots of flowers and said sorry!"

Kagome giggled, despite her mood, " Did he have to beg?"

" Yep, he had to beg more than _I_ did to get a new gameboy after I dropped mine in the toilet! He looked like a puppy!" Jiro giggled as Kagome heard who she assumed to be Miroku yell 'Hey'. Jiro stopped giggling, " Mommy's making me give her the phone. Bye!"

" Bye, sweetie." Kagome said softly.

" Kagome? What's going on?" Sango asked, laughter evident in her voice as Jiro laughed in the background.

Kagome took a shakey breath and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed it and sniffed, wiping furiously at her eyes.

" Kagome?" Sango asked in alarm, " Are you okay? What's the matter? Where are you? I'll come get you. Did--"

" No, no Sango." Kagome sighed, " I'm fine. I'm just...I can't do this anymore."

" Do what?" Sango asked.

" _This_. Trying to get him back. I can't do it." Kagome wiped another tear, " I can't compete with her. I'm done. I'm giving him the divorce papers as soon as I can."

" Oh, Kagome." Sango said softly, " Are...are you sure?"

" Yeah." Kagome said softly, then heard Izayoi call her from inside the house, " Um, I should go. I'll call you later."

" Bye." Sango hung up.

Kagome flipped her phone shut and slipped it into her back pocket. She took a deep breath, pulling herself together before she turned and reached for the doorknob.

Kagome entered the house, closing the door behinmd her. She turned back around and ran into a hard, muscular chest.

Kagome jumped with an 'EEP' and looked up into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked down at her.

" Sesshomaru, you scared the crap out of me!" Kagome scolded, swatting him on the arm.

" Sorry. Mom was getting a little worried about you." Sesshomaru's smirk fell slowly, " Are...are you okay?"

" Just peachy." Kagome meant to say sarcastically, but her voice broke and a tear escaped.

Sesshomaru immediately enveloped his old friend in a hug, shushing her. He rubbed small, soothing circles on her back as she cried softly into his shirt. The two sat there for a few seconds after Kagome had finished crying. Sesshomaru slowly pulled back, placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling softly at her, " Are you sure?"

" Yea." Kagome said, then snorted in laughter, " Oh, man. I'm sorry."

" Dont be." Sesshomaru wiped the tear trails from her cheek before putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her back into the living room. As they neared the entrance, Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered jokingly into her ear, " By the way, you look like shit."

Kagome laughed, " Oh, please. Stop flattering me. You'll make me blush."

The two entered, laughing. Izayoi stood up in alarm as she saw Kagome's expression, " Kagome?"

" I'm fine, Izayoi." Kagome forced a smile, " Just had to call Sango about some things at the diner, no big deal."

Kagome looked around the room, noticing that Inuyasha and Kikyo had joined them. Kagome raised and eyebrow, " So...how's dinner going?"

Kikyo's face reddened in embarassment as she glared at Kagome, daring her to laugh. Inuyasha cleared his throat, " Well, we thought it would be best if we just ordered a pizza."

Kagome choked back a snort and pressed her lips together as she stiffly walked to a couch and collapsed into it. Immediately, Ami crawled into her lap and buried her head into Kagome's shoulder, yawning. Kagome smiled softly and smoothed Ami's hair down, kissing her on top of her head. Ami smiled contentedly and yawned again. Kagome shook her head slowly and looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes. For a moment she was lost in his suddnely sad, regretful eyes. Kagome broke the gaze and glanced briefly at Kikyo, who was glaring at her with anger and jealousy. Kagome sighed loudly and threw her head back resting it on the back of the couch.

" You know, Kagome. You need a vacation. When was the last time you had one?" Izayoi asked then stopped Kagome, " And I don't mean taking off work to take care of the kids when they're sick."

Kagome though for a second, " Hmmm, well I guess it was when we went to the beach that one day a few years ago."

Flashback

Kagome stifled a groan as she pulled herself up from the sandy beach. She rested her hands on her stomach, the baby was getting bigger and bigger. Kagome looked to the shore where Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Miroku were waiting for her and Sango. Sango groaned and stretched her back, her stomach much larger than Kagome's.

" When will the pain end?" Sango complained dramatically as the two waddled to where the others were waiting for them to get onto the boat.

Kagome just laughed, " Trust me, it gets worse. Wait til you have to push that thing out of you. It feels like a watermelon i--" Kagome started.

"AACK! Enough Kagome. I try not to think of that." Sango grimaced, " And besides, any pain I feel I will personally inflict on Miroku in the delivery room. I don't care if I break his hand, he will suffer every minute that I do."

Kagome smiled, " Yeah, it's painful, but trust me, it's worth it."

Sango and Kagome continued to make their way down the board walk to board the boat. They were about to lower themselves into the boat when a man in all white stopped them.

" Umm, excuse me? I don't think women of your...um...state should be getting into a boat." The man said nervously.

Sango and Kagome glared. Sango was the first to speak, " Excuse me?"

" Well, you know. It might not be smart for you to go onto this small boat. I mean, you do weigh a considerable amount more th--"

" You bastard!" Sango yelled, but Miroku jumped out of the boat and wrapped his arms around his enraged wife. Oh how he love hormones and mood swings.

Kagome slowly walked towards the man, a glare on her face.

" I-I-I meant no harm. I mean, I was just thinking about your safety and the safety of you unborn child!" The man yelled frantically, " What did I do?"

" You called us fat." Kagome said in a dangerously calm voice, " It's not smart to piss off two severely hormonal pregnant women!"

The man opened his mouth to protest, but was shoved off the pier into the water by Kagome. Kagome smiled and wiped off her hands before making her way back to a laughing group.

End Flashback

Kagura laughed, " Oh, I remember that. That guy wouldn't come near you two for the entire weekend we were there. I think he peed his pants the one time he accidentally bumped into Sango!"

Kagome laughed, " Oh, I don't _think_ he peed his pants. I _know_ he did. I mean, he was wearing all white, it was kind of hard to miss."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a second, then an evil gron slowly spread across his face, " Oh, Kagome? You seem to be forgetting something?"

Kagome frowned, " What?"

" Two words: Las...Vegas." Kagura started laughing the minute the words left her mouth.

Kagome was immediately laughing. Her face reddened from lack of oxygen and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She gasped for breath, " H...How could I have f-forgotten!?!?!"

Inuyasha frowned, " What's so funny?"

Kagome just continued laughing while Sesshomaru joined in as well.

" Seriously, what the hell is so funny?" Kikyo yelled, gaining the attention of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomary took a calming breath before starting the story.

Flashback

Kagome sat at a poker table, doing a little victory dance as she won another round. On her left sat Sango, then Kagura. On her right sat Ayame. Kagome and Sango had just recently given birth. In celebration, the girls left the babies home with Miroku, Izayoi, and Kaori. Kagome was still smiling as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and met the eyes of a very large, slightly balding man. His beady eyes were narrowed angrily at Kagome while his stomach hung out, peeking out from underneath his shirt that looked like it was a size too small.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked kindly.

" Yea, you can let someone else play." The man responded angrily.

" I was here first, I'll stay if I want to." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to the dealer.

" Seriously, get up." The man growled.

" No." Kagome smirked, knowing she was making him angry.

" Listen, bitch. Move your fat ass right now!" The man yelled.

All four girls slowly turned to look at him. Sango spoke first in a dangerously low tone, " _What_ did you just say to her?"

" Hey, her ass isn't usually this big!" Kagura defended Kagome.

" Yea, you're right. Thanks." Kagome turned to the man and narrowed her eyes, " My _ass_ is this big because I just had a baby, you insensitive prick!"

" What's you're excuse?" Ayame added.

" Ya havin' triplets?" Sango grinned as the man sputtered.

" Why you...you" The man was red in the face.

" Excuse me? Is there a problem here?" A security guard asked as he stepped next to the large man.

" Yes, there is officer. Tell this..._slut_ to get her ass out of this chair!" The man pointed at Kagome, " And her friends too!"

Kagome faked a few tears, " How could you say something like that to me? First you threaten my life. Then you try to take my money, and now you call me a whore?"

" WHAT??" The man yelled, eyes wide as the officer began to force him to back away, " Wait! She's lying! I never--"

The man's words were drowned out as he was pushed out of the building. Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Kagura looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

End Flashback

Inuyasha smiled, picturing how scared that poor, poor man had to be. The pizza had arrived halfway through Sesshomaru's story and was now almost completely gone.

" To make things worse, those four ended up getting _completely_ wasted and ran, no no no _skipped_ through the streets singing 'I Feel Pretty'. To top it all off, they ran into the big man again and he chased them through the streets." Sesshomaru said, slightly shaking his head.

" Why?" Kikyo asked, her face twisting into a confused frown.

" We don't know." Kagome answered quickly, but Sesshomaru shot her a loo, '" Fine. He called me fat again, so Sango held him back while Kagura and I gave him a wedgie and Ayame did his makeup."

Inuyasha was shocked, " What?"

" Well actually, Ayame did his makeup while the _three_ of us held him down, then we gave him a wedgie and ran." Kagura smiled sheepishly while Taisho roared in laughter.

Inuyasha chuckled, trying to picture Kagome drunk, giving a man a wedgie. Suddenly, a yawn interrupted his thoughts.

Kagome looked down and Keitaro, who had yawned from his place by her feet and was now snuggling up to her leg. Ami had already fell into a peaceful slumber in her lap, " Keitaro, don't fall asleep. Wait til Mommy gets you into the car."

" Don't worry about him. I'll carry him for you." Inuyasha offered, standing up despite Kikyo's glare.

Kagome nodded, not looking him in the eyes. She stood and said good night to everyone before silently making her way to her car. She exited the house and walked silently to her car, Inuyasha next to her. Kagome reached the car and opened the door, lowering Ami into her carseat as Inuyasha buckled Keitaro into his seat as well. Kagome straightened out and walked around to the driver's side door. Inuyasha pushed his hands into his pockets and looked around, "So?"

Kagome smiled softly, opening her door, " It's late. I should go. Um...could you...could you come over tomorrow around like 5? I need to talk to you about something?"

Inuyasha looked surprised, then smiled, " Sure. I'll be there."

" Great." Kagome lowered herself into the car, putting the key into the ignition. The engine purred to life as she backed out of the driveway, avoiding Inuyasha's eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek and Kagome hastily wiped it away, hoping that Inuyasha had not seen it...but he had.


	9. Chapter 9 Go Home

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Be happy, i neglected my other story this week just so i could update this one faster! lol. well this story is about to end, maybe two more chapters, three at the most but more than likely two. I Hope you like it!**

Kagome stifled a yawn as she gave Totosai yet another order. Today had been a busy day at the diner. For the past five hours straight, Kagome, Sango, and five other waitresses had been on their feet constantly, most already there on overtime. The minute one table would open, it would immediately be filled by customers once again.

Kagome went behind the counter and sighed as she put on another pot of coffee. She rubbed the back of her neck, stretching it from side to side, the stress finally getting to her. She exhaled slowly.

" Hey." A voice said from behind Kagome, startling her.

Kagome whipped around and came face to face with Miroku, who had seated himself in a counter stool. Sango walked behind the counter and spotted Miroku as well. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him.

" What do you need?" Sango sighed, leaning her elbows on top of the counter.

" I'd like some food." Miroku smiled.

" Could you be more spexicif?" Sango pulled out her notepad, flashing Miroku a smile.

" Could you be more beautiful?" Miroku smiled again, leaning closer to Sango.

" Ugh, could you _be_ more lame?" Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbing the order Totosai had just completed and walking to the other side of the counter.

Miroku looked thoughtful for a second, then called after her, " Yes, yes I could."

Kagome chuckled as she set the plates down at a table. After acknowledging the customers she made her way back to the counter, smiling brightly, " Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

" Oh, haha Kagome." Miroku fixed Kagome with a mock stern look, " Just remember that I _am_ a cop which mean that I have a liscense to kill."

" And _I_ have a learner's permit." Kagome smiled as Sango giggled.

" Ah, Touche." Miroku saluted Kagome as Kagome burst out laughing.

Sango glanced out the window and winced, " Ouch, that girl just got knocked off her feet by the wind. It must be crazy windy out there."

Kagome looked out the windows as well and saw the same woman making a mad dash to the diner, her dark hair whipping crazily about her face.

Kagome chocked back a laugh as the woman opened the door and stepped inside, using her full body weight to close it behind her. The woman turned around, her hair resembling a bird's nest.

" Wow." Kagome bit back another laugh, " Nice hair, Kikyo."

" Nice life, whore." Kikyo snapped, pulling out a brush as she made her way through the crowded diner.

" Hey!" Sango snapped, " Go to hell."

Kikyo looked Sango up and down, " Go to a mall."

" Isn't that like, your mother ship?" Sango said, twirling her hair and speaking like a valley girl.

" Well, y--" Kikyo started but was cut off.

" What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Kagome spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest, staring Kikyo down.

" I came looking for my Yashie baby." Kikyo smiled and held out her hand, " You know, my _fiancee_. I haven't been able to find him for like half an hour. Have you seen him?"

" Nope." Miroku smiled appologetically, " I don't know what you're talking about."

" I know you know where he is." Kikyo scolded.

" I know you know I know where he is." Miroke smirked.

" Huh?" Kikyo looked confused.

" What?" Miroku fought back a laugh.

" What?" Kikyo scratched the back of her head.

" What what?" Miroku snorted as Kagome and Sango shook with silent laughter.

Kikyo let out an angry shriek, " Do NOT play stupid with me."

" You better listen to her, Miroku." Kagome warned, " Because she's much better at it."

" More practice." Sango added, fighting back her laughter.

Kagome laughed while Kikyo fixed her with a hard glare.

" I may be stupid, but _I_ won the guy. What have you got to say about that?" Kiky smiled triumphantly.

" Technically, at the moment, you've _lost_ the guy. Remmber? You can't find him?" Kagome smirked and started heading towards one of her tables to check on her customers.

Kagome started to walk away when suddenly, a cold hand grasped her upper arm. Kagome's eyes snapped to the hand. Her gaze followed the arm up to the shoulder, to the neck, past the chin, and rested on Kikyo's eyes. Kagome narrowed her own eyes as Kikyo glared right back at her.

" Let...go." Kagome spoke through gritted teeth in a dangerously low voice.

" I know you know where he is." Kikyo ignored Kagome's warning, " Just tell me what you know and I'll leave this pig pen without hesitation."

" Let...me...go." Kagome hissed again, the level of her voice rising.

" Not until you tell me where my Yashie-pooh is." Kikyo hissed back, tightening her grip on Kagome's arm.

Kagome used her free hand to wrap around Kikyo's wrist. She squeezed until Kikyo loosened her own grip on Kagome's arm, however she didn't let go completely, " I said let me go."

Kikyo didn't relent her grip. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them, chuckeling nervously. She forced a bright smile and spoke, moving her lips as little as she possibly could, " Now, now, Kagome. We don't want to make a scene do we?"

Kagome only tightened her grip on Kikyo's wrist, earning a wince from Kikyo, " Get your dirty hand off me, or you won't get a scene. You'll get the whole damn broadway musical."

Kikyo debated with herself for a second before reluctantly releasing her hold on Kagome's arm. The two continued to silently glare at each other until Miroku cleared his throat. Both Kikyo and Kagome snapped their heads towards him.

" Umm, Kagome?" Miroku pointed to the clock, which read 5:45, " Weren't you supposed to meet, um, you-know-who at you-know-where?"

Kagome and Kikyo both looked confused for a second before realization slowly crept into Kagome's head.

" Shit!" Kagome tore off her apron, threw it to Sango. She took off and ran to the door, calling over her shoulder, " Thanks, Miroku! I owe you!"

" Yeah, yeah." Miroku grumbled then winced as Kagome collided with a customer, knocking coffee all over herself before bolting out of the diner. Miroku caught the look of confusion Kikyo sent his way, " What are you looking at? Huh?"

5:15 With Inuyasha

Inuyasha mentally cursed himself, " Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." He mumbled over and over again as he raced to Kagome's house.

He had meant to show up on time and maybe patch some things up with Kagome. The last thing he needed was for Kagome to be mad. Him being late, however, guaranteed that he would recieve and earful when he did get there. If only it had been easier to ditch Kikyo.

Inuyasha whipped into Kagome's driveway, cutting the engine and opening the door at the same time. He leapt out of the car but was pulled back in.

" Damn seatbelts." Inuyasha complained as he unbuckled said seatbelt and rushed through the snow covered lawn. He went up the porch steps two at a time and slid to a stop across the icy porch. He reached up and knocked on the door.

The door was thrown open a few seconds later, not by Kagome, but by Souta. Souta furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over Inuyasha's shoulder, " Umm, can I help you?"

" Kagome asked me to come over around five, something about having to have a talk." Inuyasha explained uncertainly.

Souta's sour mood vanished as he ushered him inside, " That's great! She's not home from work yet, so you can watch the kids while I do on my date!"

" B-B-But-" Inuyasha protested.

" Don't 'but' me. The kids already ate, just play a few board games wtih them. Thanks, bye!" Souta said hurriedly as he rushed out of the house.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He let out the breath slowly as he made his way to the living room. Keitaro and Ami sat on the flooor in front of a book shelf stacked with different board games.

Inuyasha awkwardly cleared his throat. The two kids turned around. Ami squealed excitedly and ran to Inuyasha, colliding with his leg while Keitaro just stood and walked slowly towards them.

" Dad, um, why are you here?" Keitaro asked, hope shining in the depths of his eyes.

" I was supposed to talk with your mom when she gets here." Inuyasha explained as he looked down at Ami.

Ami smiled happily, " Do you love Mommy?"

Inuyasha was taken aback for a second before he said in a hushed tone, " Can you keep a secret?"

Ami nodded enthusiastically, " Uh, huh."

Keitaro ran to Ami's side, " Of course."

Inuyasha smirked and tapped each of their noses, " Good. So can I. Now what game do you two want to play?"

" Awww!" The two kids started complaining and whining about Inuyasha being no fair.

" What was that?" Inuyasha held a hand to his ear, " You two want to go to bed instead of playing games?"

Keitaro and Ami's mouths snapped shut as they mutely shook their heads. Inuyasha smirked and pulled out the board game 'Candy Land'.

" I swear you two are cheating." Inuyasha grumbled half an hour later as they finished yet another game of Candy Land, Inuyasha coming in dead last as usual.

"Dad, just because you suck doesnt mean we're cheating." Keitaro said through his giggles.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up as he fought off a smile. He opened his mouth to retort but the front door banged open, echoing in the silent house. Inuyasha closed his mouth as Kagome came running in cursing quietly as she dabbed furiously at the coffee stain in the middle of her shirt, not noticing Inuyasha.

" Mommy!" Ami chirped happily from her seat on the floor.

Kagome smiled tiredly, " Hey, sweetie. What have you been up to? And where's Uncle Souta?"

" Souta had to leave. He had a date." Inuyasha spoke up and Kagome looked at him, slightly surprised to see him, " We've just been playing Candy Land for the past half hour."

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha pouted after saying they had been playing Candy Land, " They beat you didn't they? I swear they somehow cheat at that stupid game."

Inuyasha smirked, " You. I'm trying to figure out how they cheat."

" Ive been trying to figure that out fo a couple years now." Kagome's smile fell, " Umm, sorry I'm late."

" Eh, it's okay. I got to spend some quality time with these two cheaters." Inuyasha jerked his thumb towards Ami and Keitaro, who yelled, 'Hey!'.

Kagome smiled, then looked down at her shirt, " Give me like five minutes then we'll talk."

Inuyasha nodded his head, then began to clean up the game with the help of his kids.

Kagome sighed into the phone fifteen minutes later, " Ok. Just tell Totosai I'll take care of it in the morning. I'll just call the mechanic right now."

Kagome hung up the phone and dialed another number. She had gotten up to her room fifteen minutes ago, barely managing to pull of her coffee stained shirt before her cell phone had rung. Apparently, one of the stove's had broken. Now Kagome had to hire a mechanic as soon as possible.

" Thank you!" Kagome said into the recieved after hiring a mechanic who would come out the next morning.

Kagome flipped her phone shut before sighing and running a hand through her hair. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a plain black T-shirt.

" Hey, Kagome I--" Kagome spun around, coming face to face with a wide-eyed Inuyasha staring at her from her now wide open doorway.

Kagome eeeped and grabbed her black T-shirt, holding it to her chest to cover as much as she could. Sure, she still had on a white lace bra, but she still felt a little awkward.

" Ummm, sorry. I didn't realize you were changing." Inuyasha replied, smiling sheepishly.

Kagome motione for him to turn around, " Turn around."

Inuyasha just chuckled, " Oh, please. In case you've forgotten I've seen you a lot more naked than that."

Kagome sighed and looked to the side, speaking softly, " Things are different now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and turned around. He smirked, " Hey Kagome?"

" Yeah?" Kagome's voice was muffled as she pulled her shirt on over her head,

" Have you been working out?" Inuyasha smiled to himself, then felt a pillow come in contact with the back of his head.

Inuyasha turned around to see a fully clothed, angry Kagome. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips a thin line while she placed her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha chuckeled, " Well, I've seen that look before."

Flashback

" Inuyash!" A fifteen year old Kagome hissed as she trudged through the field towards a cow, following her silver haired boyfriend.

" Shut up, would ya? Do you _want_ to get caught?" Inuyasha hissed back, stopping in front of a cow.

Kagome 'assumed the position' as Inuyasha called it. She placed her hands on her hips, pursed her lips, and glared at Inuyasha through narrowed eyes.

" Inuyasha! Cow...tipping...is...illegal." Kagome hissed.

" It's okay!" Inuyasha smiled a crooked grin, " I'm temporarily insane, right?"

End Flashback

Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from smiling at the memory. They had gotten caught, and had to spend the night in jail right next to a cell holding a perverted old man. Kagome could still remember the profanities Inuyasha had yelled after the man hit on her.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly, walking towards Kagome, " You can smile, ya know? I don't think the world will end it you crack a grin."

Kagome let a small smile out but turned to the side to keep Inuyasha from seeing it. Kagome felt a warm hand grab her chin and gently turn her face to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

" Please, don't look away, I like it when you smile." Inuyasha whispered, cupping Kagome's cheek.

Kagome felt her face heat up and knew that a blush had appeared,. She looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes and found herself lost in their depths.

Inuyasha stared at her, deep in thought. His eyes flickered to her lips before he leaned in closer, moving his hand from her cheek so that it not rested on the side of her neck. Inuyasha hesitated slightly when there lips were a few centimeters apart. He took a deep breath before moving his face forward, his lips coming in contact with Kagome's.

Kagome was shocked for a moment, her eyes wide open in shock as Inuyasha's mouth moved against hers. Inuyasha realized that he had gotten no response and regretfully began to pull back. Not even a second after he had separated from her, Kagome's lips crashed back against his. Inuyasha ran his tongue across her lower lip, beging for entrance and recieveing it. He ran his tongue over the contours of her mouth as he walked back slowly, pinning her to the wall. Kagome reached up and placed a hand on both sides of his face, pulling him even closed to him as she briefly brok the kiss for air. She took a deep breath before connecting her lips with his again in another passionate kiss.

Inuyasha groaned and pulled back two minutes later. He rested his forehead on the wall above Kagome's shoulders as they both panted to catch their breath. Inuyasha sighed, " Kagome, we can't do this."

Kagome nodded weakly. her eyes squeezed shut as she fought to control her emotions. She felt Inuyasha pull away fully, freeing her from the wall. Kagome immediatly missed his warmth and had to struggle with herself not to pull him back into her arms. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome sadly, watching the tears fall down her face.

" I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered, before turning around and exiting the room.

Kagome stood there for a second before wiping the tears from her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her nightstand, where a folded packet of papers lay. She widened her eyes and grabbed a nearby pen.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself on the head as he walked to his car. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid._" How could he have been so stupid? He knew he still had some feelings for Kagome, but he had no idea how she felt about him. And then there was Kikyo. He did love her, but did he love Kagome more? _'Of course not.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, trying to convince himself that it was true.

Inuyasha reached his car and put the key in the door. He opened it and was about to step in but heard the front foot bang open. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome racing towards him, wearing just her T-shirt, jeans and no shoes or socks. In her left hand was a folded stack of papers. Inuyasha smirked as she stumbled through the snow, despite her bare feet.

Kagome reached Inuyasha and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his yet again. Inuyasha was surprised, but soon melted into her touch, returning the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. It ended too soon and Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a crying Kagome. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome place her right index finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet.

Kagome looked up at him with tear filled eyes as she pressed the packet of papers into his chest. Inuyasha reached up and took them from her hands. Kagome gave him a chaste kiss before pulling back, more tears streaming down her face, " Go home, Inuyasha."

" I am home Kagome." Inuyasha said, confused.

" No, your real home. Where you belong and want to be." Kagome said quietly before covering her mouth with her hand and running back into the house, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Inuyasha stood there in the cold, confused by her actions. He looked down and unfolded the papers. His breath caught in his throat. The papers read 'Notification of Divorce' and at the very bottom was Kagome's delicate signature.

The Next Day

" Inuyasha, admit it! You do like Kagome!" Miroku argued, trying to prove his point after having argue with Inuyasha for the past half hour while the two watched a football game on the television.

" Shut up Miroku! This fight is pointless." Inuyasha grumbled, taking a sip from his bottle of beer.

" Is not! Just admit you love Kagome and I'll j---OWW!" Miroku rubbed his head where a large bump was forming, " You hit me!"

" So?" Inuyasha mumbled.

" So..appologize!" Miroku scolded.

" Fine. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" Oh, please. You will too." Miroku fought back.

" All the more reason this fiaght is pointless." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, " Now shut up and let me watch the game in peace."

" Geez, someone's cranky today. You'd knock the crutch out from under Tiny Tim wouldn't you?" Miroku grumbled.

" If he was in my way, gimpy's going down." Inuyasha growled.

" Dude, what is your problem today? You've been biting my head off nonstop for God knows what reason." Miroku snapped, " What's your problem?"

" She gave me the divorce papers." Inuyasha mumbled quietly.

" What?" Miroku asked.

" I said she gave me the fucking divorce papers! There ya happy!" Inuyasha yelled, before looking back at the television.

" Wow." Miroku was at a lose of words, " I'm ...I'm real sorry, man. Maybe I could talk to her or--"

" No, don't bother." Inuyasha grumbled, " I'm marrying Kikyo, remember? This is what I came here for. This is what I wanted."

Miroku looked at his friend sadly, not missing how he had said _wanted_ not want. Miroku shook his head slowly, '_ Kepp telling yourself that you don't love Kagome. Maybe one day you'll actually believe it.'_


	10. Chapter 10 Moving It Up

**A/N: Hey everyone! So the next chapter should be the last one... :( If I can, I'll try to stretch it into two. Well hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Kagome sighed as she sank into her mother's couch. Her grandfather sat adjacent to her, his eyes fixed on the television show he was watching. She had come over after work to pick up the kids, but her mother was planting flowers in the garden with them so Kagome decided to wait until they were finished.

Kagome looked up to the television and frowned. Since when did her grandfather watch Spanish soap operas? He couldn't even speak Spanish, " Uhh, Grandpa? Why a--"

The telephone ringing cut Kagome off. Kagome's grandfather looked around for a little bit before his eyes fell on the TV remote. He picked it up and held it to his ear, " Hello?"

Kagome bit back her laughter, but looked out the window and saw that he mom had answered the real phone.

" Hello?...Listen jackass, this is the third time you called today and didn't say anything!...Hello?" Grandpa scowled and slammed down the remote, hitting a button to turn off the 'phone' but only succeeded in changing the television channel, " Damn prank phone callers. I sh-HEY! Did you change the channel?"

Kagome was about to reply when Keitaro came in, holding the phone to his ear.

" Hold on. Here she is." Keitaro held the phone out to Kagome, " Phone, Mommy!"

" Who is it?" Kagome asked, but Keitaro shrugged his shoulders. Kagome put the phone to her ear, " Hello?"

" Hey, Kags!" Miroku chirped and Kagome shot a look to a grinning Keitaro, " Where are you?"

" Miroku, are you kidding me?" Kagome grumbled, wondering how Miroku could _not_ know what she was.

" N--OOH. Never mind." Miroku said, realization hitting him, " So you want to hand out tonight? Izayoi wants to take the kids to see a movie..._all_ of the kids."

" Sure." Kagome answered him as her mother entered the room, " Uh, I'll talk to you later, Miroku. Bye."

After gathering her kids and speaking quickly to her mother, Kagome went to her car under the watchful eye of Kaori. The minute Kagome's car disappeared around the block, Kaori hurried to the phone. After a few rings, someone answered on the other end of the line.

" Izayoi?...It's me. We have some major work to do...I don't care is she divorced him, she's not happy!...Kikyo can kiss my ass! I don't like her one bit, and you said you didn't either...Fine...We'll talk later. I'll take the kids to the movies with you...Miroku told me, who else...Bye." Kaori hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

Later that Night

Kagome pulled a gray hoodie on over her head at 7:00 that night. She switched her sweat pants for a pair of very light blue jeans. Miroku and Sango would be coming over in about ten minutes. Izayoi and her mother had picked up the kids about five minutes ago.

This is what Kagome hated. Those moments when everything was absolutely silent, reminding her of how alone she now was. Kagome took a deep breath as an all too familiar lump appeared in her throat

The ringing doorbell seemed louder than usual as it echoed through the silent house. Kagome jumped as it did, then mentally scolded herself for being so easily startled.

Kagome went down the stairs and opened the door to see Miroku and Sango, both smiling brightly. Miroku held up a pack of Smirnoff wine coolers and smiled, " Good news. It's Smirnoff Thursday!"

" It's Friday." Kagome said, amused as she let them inside.

" Uhh, yeah. Thursday came twice this week." Miroku smiled as he walked past Kagome and towards the kitchen.

" For the third week in a row, huh?" Kagome smiled, despite her recent mood.

" Yea, they're thinking of making it permanent." Sango smiled as she entered the house, " Like day light savings time."

" But for booze." Kagome clarified.

" Exactly!" Miroku called from the kitchen.

Kagome giggled lightly as she and Sango entered the living room, " So, why are you _really_ here?"

Sango frowned, " What do you mean?"

" Come on, Sango. I've known you two long enough to realize that you rarely show up on someone's doorstep offering free alcohol." Kagome smiled.

Sango sighed, "We just figured you needed some cheering up."

Kagome put on a fake smile, " Does it look like I need cheering up?"

" Come on, Kagome." Sango mocked Kagome, " I've known you long enough to realize that you rarely show your _true _emotions."

" Besides." Miroku added as he entere, passing out the bottles, " It gives me an excuse to get drunk."

Kagome giggled as the doorbell ran, " Oh, that's probably Izayoi. The kids must have forgotten something."

Kagome got up from the couch and made her way to the front door. She opened it and her smile fell as she stood frozen in shock, staring at the person in front of her. Kagome finally found her voice, " I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly, unable to meet her eyes, " Hey, Kagome. Can we, uh...can we talk?"

Kagome mentally debated with herself before silently opening the door wider and allowing him entrance to the house.

Inuyasha walked in and looked to his right, giving Miroku and Sango a small smile.

Sango was the first to recover from her shock. She grabbed Miroku's sleeved and stood up, pulling him up with her, " We'll leave you two alone to talk."

" But we'll be listening in the kitchen , so talk loud-OW!" Miroku rubbed his head where Sango had smacked him as he followed his angry wife into the kitchen.

Kagome cleard her throat as she sat Indian style on the couch, avoiding Inuyasha's eyes, " So, um, what did you want to talk about?"

" Well, uh, you see," Inuyasha paused, searching for the right words, " Kikyo wanted to, uh, move the uh...uh w-...um, the-"

" Wedding?" Kagome gulped.

" Yeah, that." Inuyasha to his feet, " Well, I was wondering if, maybe, you and the kids would go to New York with me. I want everyone to be there and I--"

" I'm not going."Kagome folded her arms across her chest, looking down at her lap.

" W-What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

" I'm no going." Kagome stated more firmly, " And the kids have school, so..."

" Wait a minute, okay. I'm going to make sure they're back in time for school. The w-wedding is next Wednesday and I'll have them back by Friday." Inuyasha insisted hopefully.

" And what are they going to do until then? Sit in your apartment all by themselves?" Kagome looked up, anger flashing in her eyes.

" No! They can go to work with me!" Inuyasha said proudly, " What kid wouldn't want to go to work with their dad?"

Kagome scoffed, " I don't know. Little Johnny Hitler maybe?"

" This isn't a time for jokes, Kagome." Inuyasha scolded.

" I'm not joking, _mother_." Kagome bit back.

" Why don't we see what the others think, hmm?" Inuyasha said, then raised his voice, calling in the two nosy eavesdroppers, " Sango! Roku! What do you think?"

Miroku and Sango stepped in, smiling sheepishly, " Huh?"

" Do you think Kagome has the right to deprive me of my kids?" Inuyasha pointed an accusatory finger at Kagome.

" Well, she _has_ raised them alone ever since you abandoned the three of them." Sango crossed her arms and stood next to a silent, sitting Kagome.

" Well...you're biased so that doesn't count. What about you Miroku?" Inuyasha snapped his gaze to Miroku, ignoring Sango's protest at not being counted.

Miroku raised both hands at shoulder level, palms out, " I'm neutral."

" Neutral?!?" Inuyasha gaped, " You're always neutral!"

" Am not,." Miroku faught back childishly.

"Are too." Kagome spoke up, " You're Miroku Switzerland Houshi."

" Well, I'm still neutral." Miroku slumped into a chair.

" Looks like Kagome won." Sango smirked triumphantly.

" You don't count, remember?" Inuyasha growled, " Okay, I can understand why Kagome doesn't want to come--"

" Gee, ya think?" Sango muttered, and received a cold glare from Inuyasha.

" Shut up, Sango. Like I was saying, I can see why she won't come, but not letting my kids come? What's wrong with wanting my kids to share the most important day of my life with me?" Kagome felt a sharp pain in her heart as he said that, tears building, but Inuyasha continued, unaware, " I missed four entire years of their lives--"

" Whose fault is that?" Sango glared.

" Do we have to get into this again?!?" Inuyasha yelled.

" Well, if--" Sango started, but was cut off.

" Fine." Kagome said softly and everyone turned to look at her, stopping their previous arguments.

" What?" Inuyasha asked increduously.

" I said 'Fine' Inuyasha!" Kagome said through gritted teeth, holding back her tears, " This is what you want right?"

" Well, yeah, but--" Inuyasha started but was cut off.

" But nothing, Inuyasha. After all, it's going to be _the_ most important day of your life right?" Kagome realized that a few tears had leaked out, so she stood and exited the room.

" Thanks, Kagome." Inuyasha said, and Kagome stopped.

" Just so you know, I'm letting them go to you wedding, but the _will_ be coming back here, where they belong." Kagome glanced back once, tears pouring down her face before hurrying to the stairs so she could go to her room.

" Why...why was she crying?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered.

" Oh, I dont't know. Maybe it was all that talk about the most important day of you life." Sango replied sarcastically, " Considering the fact that you've _never_ had _anything_ important happen before, right? I mean, your first marriage and the days your kids were born are _so_ unimportant now that you have Kikyo, right?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, " I didn't think--"

" That's right. You _didn't_ think. It may not have meant anything to you, but those things meant the world to Kagome." Sango said softly as she turned to follow Kagome's path, " And don't you dare follow us."

The next day was uneventful. Inuyasha's car pulled into Kagome's driveway at 10 o'clock sharp. Kikyo stayed in the car, refusing to even look at the house. Kagome said good-bye to the kids, not even acknowledging Inuyasha, while Sango stood next to her, glaring.

Inuyasha gave up trying to talk to Kagome after about 30 seconds of the cold shoulder. After the kids were buckled into Inuyasha's newly purchased car seats, Inuyasha stepped up to the car, " I'll...I'll have them back by Friday."

" No shit, Sherlock." Sago hissed, seeing as Kagome chose to ignore him and instead make faces at her kids through the car windows.

With one last ignored glance at Kagome, Inuyasha ducked into his car and drove off. The car ride to New York was uneventful and silent, except for the radio. Occasionally Kikyo would turn around and glare at Keitaro, who sat behind her kicking her seat. Keitaro just smiled innocently and stopped for about 30 seconds, before starting up again.

They reached Inuyasha's apartment late that night. Inuyasha carried the kids int the apartment and put them into the guest room before going to sleep as well.

The next morning, Inuyasha hurriedly fixed breakfast for the two kids while he and Kikyo got ready for work. Kikyo had a photo shoot in an hour and Inuyasha had a meeting with his manager.

" Ugh, this jacket makes me look fat!" Kikyo complained as she looked at herself at a mirror in the kitchen.

" You are fat." Keitaro pointed out dryly.

" Am not!" Kikyo yelled, then turned to Inuyasha, " Am I fat?"

" Of course not." Inuyasha kissed her cheek, " Now, I have to go or I'll be late. Come on, kids."

At five o'clock that night, Inuyasha sighed as he entered the house.

" That was wicked boring, Dad." Keitaro complained as he sat in a chair across the dining room table from Kikyo, sticking out his tongue.

" I know." Inuyasha hoisted Ami into a chair next to Kikyo, " I'm going to go get the pizza, it should be here bye now. Watch the kids, Kikyo."

Keitaro glared at Kikyo then smiled, " I can cross my eyes. Want to see?"

" No." Kikyo grumbled.

" Ami hates it when I cross my eyes." Keitaro looked at Ami and crossed his eyes. Ami shrieked loudly.

" I can see that. Stop it." Kikyo yelled while Keitaro laughed.

Keitaro suddenly stopped and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket that was buzzing.

" You have a cell phone?" Kikyo asked increduously.

" No, It's Mommy's. She gave it to me so she could call me all the time." Keitaro explained then flipped open the phone, " Hi, Mommy...Okay, I went to work with Dad...Wicked boring, I fell asleep...He's getting dinner...Pizza...No, Dad can't cook...Haha, Kikyo can't cook either. She made us lunch. It was Mac'n'Cheese...It crunched. It's the only time I've ever been afraid of food."

" I can here you, ya know." Kikyo snapped.

" Oh, and I though you were deaf." Keitaro said sarcastically, then focused on the phone conversation, " No, not you Mommy, the wicked witch of New York...Oh, I just heard the door, dinner's here...Love you, too. Bye!"

Keitaro clicked the phone shut and smirked.

Kikyo grimaced, " What's that smell?"

" I farted." Keitaro grinned as Inuyasha entered, carrying a large pizza.

" Hey, you three. How--" Inuyasha finished opening up the pizza, sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose, " What's that smell?"

" Kikyo farted." Keitaro smirked as Kikyo's jaw dropped.

" Smells more like you decomposed, hum." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo's cheek before going to the cabinet and getting Sprite's for everyone.

Keitaro just giggle and helped himself to the pizza in front of him while Kikyo sent him a glare that clearly promised pain if Inuyasha wasn't there.


	11. Chapter 11 Second Guessing

" I do." Kikyo said softly, gazing lovingly into Inuyasha's beautiful, golden eyes.

Inuyasha smiled, relieved that they had finally made it this far. He looked out at the seated crowd, watching the scene with happy eyes. The paparazzi stood in the back, their cameras clicking rapidly. It had been Kikyo's wish that paparazzi be allowed in the church, which Inuyasha allowed without a second thought.

Inuyasha turned back to his bride as the priest came to the climax of the evening.

" You may now kiss the bride." The old man said, smiling down at the happy couple.

Inuyasha smiled again and cupped Kikyo's cheek with his hand. He leaned down and pressed a chaste, yet loving kiss against her lips. Inuyasha pulled back and looked into his wife's brown eyes, then frowned. Those dark, exotic brown eyes were changing, becoming lighter. Kikyo's long, straight brown hair seemed to shrink until it came just below her shoulders in layered waves.. Next, she shrank about two inches. Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he stared into the new person in front of him.

" What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a soft voice, giggling slightly, " You look like you've seen a ghost."

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something hard ram into his knee. He looked down to see Ami giving him a toothy grin, wearing a beautiful, white flower's girl dress. Keitaro ran up next and latched into Kagome's open hand, smiling brightly.

" Congratulations, son." Taisho clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder, smiling happily, " I'm proud of you."

Inuyasha glanced down at a brightly smiling Kagome and felt a small smile spread across his face as well. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and drew her to his side. He leaned in for another kidd when a high pitched squeal interrupted the moment.

The entire group in the church looked towards the aisle where a beaming Kikyo was hurrying towards him, dressed in an elaborately designed wedding dress. Kikyo finally made it to his side and grabbed his free hand.

" Oh, my gosh! I'm so excited." Kikyo leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, " Sorry I'm late."

"K-K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha stuttered as Kikyo began to pull him away from Kagome and the kids.

To his surprise, Kagome simply smiled while another man who seemed to have no face stepped up to Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her waist as Ami clung to the new man's leg, taking Inuyasha's exact stance that he had been in before Kikyo had began to drag him away.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha frowned as he was still being pulled backwards by Kikyo.

Kagome looked up at him and then pointed to him, whispering something to Keitaro and Ami. The two looked up and smiled, waving.

" Bye! Daddy!" The two chorused before looking back at Kagome and the mysterious stranger.

Ami grabbed the mans free hand while Keitaro again grabbed Kagome's hand. The four turned around and began to disapear, fading into the background.

" No, Kagome. Wait!" Inuyasha called desperately, " Please. NO!"

Inuyasha shot up in his bed, gasping for breath while a cold sweat glistened along his hairline. He took in a shuddering breath, calming himself as he looked to the clock. He groaned, seeing that it was only 2:07, only 37 hours until the wedding. Inuyasha lay back down, feeling Kikyo's arm instinctively drape across his waist. Inuyasha sighed, blowing his bangs from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling, trying to get his previous dream out of his head.

After about fifteen minutes of staring at the ceiling, Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. No matter what he thought about, it always led straight back to his dream. Inuyasha lifted Kikyo's arm off of him and slid out from under the covers. He rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room towards the kitchen, the ends of his sweatpants dragging against the hardwood floor.

Inuyasha went to the refrigerator and looked around, pulling out the milk. He grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and a box of Cocoa Puffs before jumping onto the counter and landing so that he sat on top, his feet swinging off the ledge.

Inuyasha prepared his cereal and raised the spoon to his lips. A small yawn made him stop what he was doing and look over to the kitchen entrance. Ami stood there rubbing the sleep out of her eyes,w earing a pink princess nightgown that reached the middle of her calves,

" Daddy?" Ami called sleepily.

" What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly, setting his cereal next to him.

" I couldn't sleep." Ami said, smiling sheepishly.

Inuyasha just smirked and hopped off the counter, beckoning her over with a jerk of his head. Ami smiled and hurried to him. Inuyasha slid the bowl to Ami, then hopped back onto the counter eating.

Ami smiled up at him, chewing her cereal thoughtfully. Inuyasha smiled back at her, wondering what he would have done if he had never returned to Kagome's and met his daughter, Sure, he had lived without her before he knew of her existence, but could he survive without being able to see her, or Keitaro.

Inuyasha's dream came flooding back to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked straight forward again.

" What's wrong, Daddy?" Ami asked, standing on the counter to press her palm to his forehead, " Are you sick?"

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head, " No, I just remembered a bad dream I had."

" Oh." Ami looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled, " Come with me!"

Inuyasha felt his heart stop as Ami leaped from the counter. Moving faster than he ever did before, he caught her and set her on the floor, " Don't do that, Ami. You scared me."

" Come on." Ami insisted, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the living room towards the couch, " Lay down."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Ami hopped onto the couch too, sitting on her knees and putting Inuyasha's head in her lap.

" Mommy does this for me when I have a bad dream." Ami responded as she traced circles all over his forehead and rubbed his temples, " I learned it so I could help her too."

"Really?" Inuyasha muttered, feeling better already. (A/N: That really does work. Like if u have a headache or something. My mom taught it to me! lol)

" Yep. Mommy has lots of bad dreams. And she cries before she goes to bed sometimes." Ami replied nonchalantly.

Inuyasha frowned, " Why?"

" I dunno." Ami chirped, " But Keitaro says sh';s been doing it ever since he could remember."

Inuyasha's frown deepened, "Ami? Does Mommy talk about me? Ever?"

" Uh, huh! Lots of times." Ami said happily, " She always tells Auntie Sango that your our Daddy and that you should get a chance to know us."

Inuyasha smirked, imagining Sango's reaction, " And how does Auntie Sango feel about that?"

" She calls you names that Mommy says I can never, ever, ever say...'specially around Grandma and Nana. Then Mommy tells Auntie Sango to buzz off and that you get a second chance to meet us."

Inuyasha chuckled briefly, before frowning sadly. How could it be that even after all he's done to her, Kagome still trusted him to be a father to his kids? That she would still defend him against her best friend? Only one conclusion came to mine. Kagome deserved better, _far_ better, than him.

Inuyasha's frown deepened unconciously as his dream again came flooding back to him. He mentally saw a picture of Kagome in the arms of another man, smiling...laughing...happy.

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want to imagine his Kagome with anyone else. 'Wait, _my_ Kagome? She hasn't been _my_ Kagome for about four years. So why am I thinking of her as mine?'

Inuyasha knew that answer immediately. He still loved her, probably always would. Inuyasha looked up into the eyes of his daughter, who was concentrating on Inuyasha's forehead.

Ami was almost the spitting image of Kagome, with dark hair and beautiful eyes. Although Ami's eyes had more of a gold tint to them, like Inuyasha's, the reminded him of Kagome. They were filled with warmth, love and kindness. These eyes were how he liked to remember Kagome's, before he left her, before he broke her heart into thousands of little pieces, before her eyes had dimmed ever so slightly, like a candle slowly dying out. And he was the cause of it.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the clock. It was already 3:05. Inuyasha looked up at Ami and quirked and eyebrow, smiling ever so slightly. She had fallen asleep who knows how long ago. He head resting against the back of the couch with Inuyasha's head still in her lap.

Inuyasha got up and gathered her into his arms. He walked back down the hallway until he reached the guest bedroom. On one side of the room was a twin bed with red, suede comforters. Keitaro had obviously claimed that bed.

The other twin bed was on the opposite side of the room with a beige suede comforter. Inuyasha pulled back the covers, set Ami down, then covered her with the comforter. He placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

Inuyasha walked over to Keitaro and chuckled. Keitaro lay on his stomach, his left arm and leg hanging off the side of the bed while his head rested against his left shoulder, hanging off the bed as well. Inuyasha lifted him gently, placing his head on the pillow and putting his arm and leg back under the covers.

Inuyasha kissed Keitaro's forehead as well before heading for the doorway, but a small voice stopped him.

" Daddy?" Ami called sleepily from her bed.

" Shhh, it's time to go to sleep, okay?" Inuyasha called back.

" Okay." Ami snuggled into the covers, " But Mommy misses you too."

Inuyasha froze, staring at his now sleeping daughter. Kagome missed him? Inuyasha felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling that you get after a long drop on a roller coaster, a nervous yet excited feeling. The same feeling he had when he found out Kagome was pregnant with Keitaro. The same feeling he had when he married Kagome. The same feeling he had yet to feel with Kikyo.

Inuyasha frowned and mentally scolded himself as he walked back to his own bedroom, 'Don't even go there. You made your decision and she made hers. You chose Kikyo."

Inuyasha entered his bedroom and stared at Kikyo, his bride-to-be. Inuyasha slowly walked to his side of the bed, gazing down at Kikyo. She was undeniably beautiful, even without makeup. Although she was two years older than him, four older than Kagome, her face was wrinkle free. Not one laugh line of blemish marred her perfect face. Her face, and body, were flawless, perfect.

'A little too perfect.' Inuyasha subconciously added as he remembered the laugh lines that accentuated Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his eyes, flopping gracefully onto his bed. He pulled his sheets over his waist and turned on his side, staring blankly at his wall. Drifting off to sleep, one thought ran through his head, 'Did I make the right choice?'

" Uncle Sesshy!' Ami cired happily the next day as Sesshomaru, Kagura and Rin stepped into the apartment.

Sesshomaru smirked as Ami dragged Rin off to go find Keitaro. Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha and frowned, " What's wrong with you?"

" Nothing." Inuyasha replied wuickly, shutting the door behind his brother before hurrying towards the kitchen, past the living room where Kikyo sat with her family and a few close friends.

Sesshomaru smirked and followed Inuyasha to the kitchen, "You're not getting cold feet are you, dear brother?"

" No!" Inuyasha said quickly, too quickly. Inuyasha's eyes darted around the room, making sure they were alone, " Ami just told me some things yesterday."

" What kind of things?" Sesshomaru pressed, wondering if his hunch was correct.

" A bunch of things about...about Kagome." Inuyasha blushed, looking at his feet.

_Bingo!_ " Ah, I see." Sesshomary smirked, deciding not to push the matter further, " And how has it been, having those two rugrats living with you for the past few days?"

Inuyasha visibly relaxed, smiling, " It's been great. They're amazing kids. I'm...I'm glad Kagome let me get to know them better..."

" And?" Sesshomaru pressed yet again.

" I--" The doorbell rang so Inuyasha started to leave, " I don't think I can leave them again."

" Kagome won't let you have them, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warned yet again.

Inuyasha paused before leaving the room, " I know that. Besides, there are other ways to get your kids back, some that _don't_ involve a court."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, " Are you--do you...are you saying you'll go back to Kagome?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked back to his brother, " I don't know."

Sesshomaru watched in shock as Inuyasha went to answer the door, " This should be interesting."


	12. Chapter 13 All I Want

Inuyasha sighed tiredly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and, with a thump, let his head fall onto the tabletop in front of him. He let his arms rest around his head on the table while he rested for a few minutes.

And that was how Miroku and Sesshomaru round him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrows, sparing a quick side glance towards Miroku before turning his attention back to his younger brother sitting at the table.

" Mom's going to kill you if you wrinkle your suit." Sesshomaru spoke as he and Miroku sat across the table from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's head shot up and he quickly glanced down at his dress shirt, which was only half buttoned with the start of a few wrinkles. Inuyasha lifted his head back to meet Sesshomaru's gaze.

" Yikes, man." Miroku winced, examining the bags and dark circles under Inuyasha's eyes, " You look like you lived through a country song."

"My dog's fine. My car is running, to." Inuyasha mumbled, rubbing his eyes once again.

" You don't have a dog." Miroku pointed out.

" It's just an expression." Inuyasha yawned.

" No it's not." Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha growled, " What is it you want anyway?"

" I'm the best men. It's my duty to check on the groom on his wedding day." Sesshomaru said dryly, " You've only got about fifteen minutes until show time."

" Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha grumbled.

" Oooh, well someone seems a little unenthusiastic about their wedding." Miroku chuckled, " Might there be a reason for this bitterness?"

" Can it, Miroku." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku, of course, ignored him, " Could is be that somebody misses a certain ex-wife of theirs? A certain ex-wife with a name that rhyms with...um...Tagome Figurashi?"

Inuyasha glared," And you wonder why I had Sesshomaru be my best man?"

" You know," Sesshomaru added, ignoring Inuyasha, " I think you may be on to something there, Miroku. He as been extra bitter ever since the whole _divorce_ thing."

Inuyasha growled at the word 'divorce', " Will you two just shut up already?"

" Not until you admit it." Miroku bargained.

" Admit what?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

" That you miss Kagome." Miroku confirmed.

" Do not!"

" Do too!"

"Do not!"

" Do too!"

Sesshomaru watched the two bicker back and forth for a good five minutes until Inuyasha finally caved in.

" Fine! Fine. I miss her. Happy?" Inuyasha admitted.

" And yet you're marrying Kikyo in...about ten minutes?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha hung his head before nodding slowly.

Sesshomaru snorted, " Here's some advice, little brother. Find a dictionary and look up the word 'pathetic'."

"Would you shut up? You're _supposed_ to be nice to the groom on his wedding day." Inuyasha snapped, standing up and putting on his jacket, then buttoning up the rest of his shirt, " Come on. We should get out there."

Miroku cast a worried glance at the back of Inuyasha's retreating figure. He sighed heavily before standing up. Sesshomaru stood as well and gracefully walked out of the room, trailing after his brother. With a sigh, Miroku followed as well.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kikyo flattened out the bodice of her white, silk wedding gown as she ran over last minute details in her head. The church looked perfect, down to the last flower decorating the aisle. Her three bridesmaids looked beautiful and perfect, though not as perfect as she herself looked. Everything was perfect. Kikyo glanced at Ami and Keitaro who were giggling in the lobby.

'Well, almost perfect.' Kikyo thought as she eyes the children with disgust before walking over to them, smiling kindly at some of her guests that she passed.

Keitaro looked up and saw Kikyo coming. He nudged Ami, " Look out Ami. It's the Wicked Witch of the City."

Kikyo frowned and glared at the two, wrapping a hand tightly around each of their forearms and pulling them over to a secluded corner.

" What are you two up to?" Kikyo hissed, " If the two of you do _anything_ to ruin my wedding, there will be consequences."

" We aren't doing anything." Keitaro said, smiling innocently while Ami giggled next to him.

Kikyo glared at the two, " You had better behave."

Keitaro just laughed, " I don't behave for my mom! Why do you think I'll behave for you?"

" Your mom wouldn't send you off to a boarding school on the other side of the world, but me?" Kikyo hissed, " I wouldn't hesitate to."

Ami frowned, " You, but Mommy wouldn't let you!"

" Do you think I'm afraid of your mother?" Kikyo scoffed, grabbing Ami by the shoulders.

" You should be." A voice said from behind Kikyo.

Kikyo spun around and her eyes widened, " W-What?"

" You heard me." Sango narrowed her eyes (A/N: Ha! you thought is was kagome right! lol), " And if you're _not_ afraid of Kagome, you can sure as hell fear me. In fact, I hope you do."

Kikyo seemed to regain some of her composure as she squared her shoulders, " What do you think you're doing here?"

Sango's eyebrows rose, " I was invited. My husband wanted me to come with him, and he happens to be a groomsman.." Sango turned to Ami and Keitaro, smiling kindly as she motioned for them to follow her.

Sango took each of the kids hands in her own and walked towards the entrance to the church. Before she entered, she paused and turned around, " If you _ever_ lay a finger on either of these kids again, I _will_ find out and then I'll kick your ass. Then when I've finished, I'll tell Kagome. And i can guarantee that she'll kill you."

Kikyo glared menacingly at the spot where Sango had disappeared from. She ground her teeth together as her bridesmaid handed her her bouqet (sp?) of flowers.

Kikyo took her spot at the end of the procession, linking arms with her father. Her turn to go down the aisle came, and she looked out into the crowd. She smiled as she began to gracefully walk down the long aisle towards Inuyasha. She nodded to a few guests and before she knew it, she had made it to Inuyasha, who was smiling, yet had a far away look in his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo started down the aisle, the cameras of the press snapping pictures repeatedly. He smiled a small smile as Kikyo reached him. Together, the two walked up to the altar, hand in hand.

Inuyasha turned and faced the priest, his thoughts elsewhere. The ceremony continued on, but Inuyasha paid little attention to what was being said. He soon felt a slight pressure on his hand and looked down to see Kikyo lightly squeezing his hand. Inuyasha met Kikyo's eyes but, like in his dream, he saw a smiling Kagome instead. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, reopening them to see Kikyo smiling at him.

Inuyasha looked back up to the priest as he started reciting his vows.

The big moment came and the entire church quieted, looking at Inuyasha for his answer. Two words...two tiny little words and he would officially be bound to the woman next to him. Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand in his, looking deep into her eyes. He opened his mouth " I..."

THE END ( J/K, i couldnt leave it like that lol)

" I..." Inuyasha looked around the church nervously, his eyes falling on Keitaro and Ami, who were both frowning. Inuyasha met their eyes and smiled, seeing similar smiles stretch across their faces as well. He turned back to Kikyo, smiling happily, " I...I can't."

" WHAT!?!?!" Kikyo screeched while several guests gasped.

" I can't. I'm sorry, but I love someone else." Inuyasha let go of Kikyo's hands.

" You don't mean this? Is this some type of cruel joke?!? Am i being punked?" Kikyo yelled, " Where are you Ashton?? This isn't funny. Ha ha you got me, now come out!"

" Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. This isn't a joke." Inuyasha hopped off the altar, jogging down to the pew where Ami and Keitaro sat, both looking at him expectantly, "Well, what are you two waiting for? Let's go see Mommy...Lets go home."

Keitaro and Ami cheered as they jumped out of their seat, diving at Inuyasha's legs. The press snapped pictures ferociously, calling out questions to Inuyasha. Inuyasha ignored them and instead picked up Ami, grabbing Keitaro's hand in his free hand. Inuyasha nodded quickly to Sango before jogging out of the church and through the crowd of reporters, practically dragging Keitaro along with him.

Inuyasha finally made his way out of the church, looking around frantically for the limo as a light snow fell from the overcast sky, " Shit, it's not going to be here for another ten minutes,." Inuyasha reminded himself, looking around for another method of transportation. A hand suddenly clapped down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha spun his head around, coming face to face with his father. Taisho smiled kindly, gesturing to a black stretch limo kiddie corner to the church, " Go get her son."

Inuyasha smiled gratefully, before carefully, yet quickly making his way across the busy street. He climbed into the limo, telling the driver where to go as hundreds of reporters filed out of the church, some climbing into their news vans and struggling to follow him as the limo headed out of the city.

" Daddy?" Ami asked sleepily as Inuyasha buckled her in, then Keitaro.

" Shh, it's going to be awhile, so you two get some rest." Inuyasha whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome grumbled to herself as she pulled on her heavy winter coat over her tight white, long sleeved shirt. She pulled on her snow boots, tucking her blue, plaid flannel pajama pants into the boots, not really caring how crappy she looked. Kagome wrapped a scarf around her neck before stepping outside into the cold, night air. It had finally stopped snowing, and was supposed to start up again in the morning. To save herself from breaking her back while she shoveled both piles of snow, she decided to shovel as much snow as she could that night.

Kagome trudged through her yard until the reached the driveway. She dropped the shovel into the snow and began shoveling as well as she could, even though the cold was making her wish she was curled up inside, drinking a steaming cup of hot chocolate. With a sigh, Kagome bent down and scooped up a heaping shovel full.

About an hour later, it started to flurry lightly again. Kagome sighed in annoyance and threw down the shovel before falling into a pile of nearby snow. She let out a huff of breath, laying on her back while she looked at the dark sky. Kagome heard a car pull up next to the curb. Lifting her head, she saw a long, black limo. Kagome stood hesitantly as the door opened and Inuyasha's tall form ducked out.

Kagome immediately panicked. Something could have happened to the kids, " Inuyasha? What's going on? Are Ami and Keitaro okay?"

" They're fine. They're sleeping. Kag-" Inuyasha started.

" Then what's wrong? Did something happen to your parents? Or Sango? Or-" Kagome started to ramble, a normal sign that she was panicking.

" Kagome, stop. Everyone's fine." Inuyasha explained as headlights, most likely belonging to reporters, appeared in the distance.

" Then...then why are you here?" Kagome was confused.

" Kagome, I made a mistake." Inuyasha explained and Kagome tried to interrupt, but he placed a hand over her mouth, " Kagome. I never should have left you. I realize that now. I was an idiot, probably the biggest dumbass in the entire world. You are probably the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You and the kids. I know that you probably hate me and would like nothing more than to see me rot in hell, but I realize now that I love you, and I always have. Kikyo is nothing, _nothing_ compared to you. I...I don't think I could live without you and the kids now that I realize what I've been missing out on."

By the time Inuyasha had finished, Kagome had tears in her eyes. She wiped then away quickly as she stared up at Inuyasha, " Yash I...you...what..she..."

Kagome sighed, not knowing what to saw as she sniffed. She looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see two news vans pulling up behind the limo, reporters already hopping out. Kagome spun around to run into the house, but Inuyasha caught her by the arm, " Kagome? Where are you going?"

" Inside. I look like shit. I don't want to embarass you by letting them see me with you...looking like this." Kagome hurriedly explained.

" You look fine, Kagome." Inuyasha assured her, as she snuck side glances at the cameras.

" No, I don't. I'm probably all splotchy and...and...and disgusting!" Kagome started to sob again.

" Kagome, you're beautiful. Not splotchy and certainly not disgusting." Inuyasha frowned as he wiped away the tears from her eyes. " So, does this mean you'll take me back? Let us have another chance?"

" I don't know, Yash. I though you wanted to live in the city. Don't you want to be famous? Don't you want to marry Kikyo? If we were to try again...I can't give you what you want." Kagome finished sadly.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him, " Kagome. _you _ are all I want. You're all I could _ever_ want."

The corners of Kagome's mouth twitched, before a huge grin broke across her face. She laughed through her tears and kissed him on the lips before jumping into his arms, laughing happily.


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Hey guys! So this is the epilogue, last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the story and hope you liked it. If u didn't, well than u wouldn't be reading this now would you...lol j/k. so anyways, im gonna thank all my reviewers right now, i would like you all, but there're too many, but thank you guys sooo much!!! Well, i hope you like the epilogue. I'm gonna be writing a new story soon, so if u want to read the summary, just let me no and i'll email it to ya!!**

Kagome sighed as she set the last tray of food out on the picnic table in her yard. She straightened up and stretched her back, placing one hand on her lower back. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful aroma of all the wonderful cooking on the table. She heard a squeal and turned around to see Ami whiz by her, chasing after a screaming Jiro. Kagome smiled and looked around the yard. Sesshomaru was standing near the grill with his father, grilling all sorts of food.

A little ways away from her, most of the people at the small family gathering sat in a circle of fold out lawn chairs. Farthest from Kagome sat Sango talking with Souta's new girlfriend, Akemi, while Akemi held Sango's newborn baby girl, Katsue. Ayame was sitting on the other side of Akemi, smiling as she talked with Kagura about god knows what. Next to Kagura sat Kagome's grandfather. He was slumped down in his chair, his arms crossed over his chair while his head lolled to the side, his chest rising with every breath, signifying that he was sleeping, not dead as a few of the children had though earlier. Next to her grandfather sat Izayoi and Kaori, whispering suspiciously too each other while shooting scheming looks towards Akemi, then out to Souta who was with most of the children.

Speaking of children, Kagome looked farther out into the yard, away from the sitting adults and the grill, to where Koga, Miroku, and Souta where playing a small game of football with Keitaro and Kira (A/N: one of Koga's twin daughters, in case ya forgot). Watching and cheering were Rin and Ayumi (A/N Koga's other twin daughter) while Ami continued to chase Jiro, whom Kagome suspected had been playing football earlier.

Kagome smiled when she felt familiar arms encircle her waist, resting on her large stomach. A pair of warm lips pressed against her neck before trailing up to her ear, where he said, " Geez, Kagome I can barely fit my arms around you. You're gonna explode if you don't have that baby soon."

Kagome spun around and swatted at a now laughing Inuyasha, " That's not funny, Yash. I am _not_ huge!"

" Oh? Then what do you call it?" Inuyasha smiled at his angry wife.

Kagome thought for a moment before raising her head proudly, " Pleasantly plump."

Inuyasha burst into fits of laughter while Kagome struggled to keep a straight face. She looked down fondly at her stomach, placing her hand on it lightly and smiling faintly. Inuyasha's laughing calmed down as he once again went behind Kagome and placed his arms around her, " What're you thinking about?"

" Nothing. I just want this..._thing_ out of me some time soon." Kagome frowned, thinking of all the cute clothes she hadn't been able to wear for the past eight or nine months.

" Hey! That _thing_ just so happens to be my son or daughter. He...or she won't come out until it's ready!" Inuyasha scolded, giving her a slight squeeze in his arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes, " I've gotten that speech about a hundred times...times three for all three kids, and it still annoys me." Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed the top of her head as she pouted. He was about to say something when suddenly Jiro smashed into his leg, yelling, " EWWWW!!!"

Ami skipped happily towards them, smiling at Jiro.

" Uncle Yash!" Jiro yelled then pointed an accusing finger at Ami, " She kissed me!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and let go of Kagome, both of them turning to look at the two children, " Ami, did you kiss Jiro?"

" Yep." Ami smiled birghtly, clasping her hands behind her back.

" She can't kiss me!" Jiro yelled, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Why not?" Ami's hands flew to her hips, her mood instantly changing.

" Because we're not married! Mommy said only married people can kiss!" Jiro yelled angrily.

Ami's face fell, " Oh...I...I'm sorry." Then Ami looked up, her eyes twinkling mischievously, " Hey Jiro?"

" Huh?" Jiro asked cautiously.

" I wanna marry you, so I can kiss you all I want!" Ami yelled happily, chasing after the now running and screaming Jiro.

Kagome sweat dropped while Inuyasha laughed heartily. Kagome smacked him across the back of his head, " Will you cut that out? It's not that funny."

" Yes it is." Inuyasha argued, still lightly laughing while he rubbed his head.

" No, it isn't." Kagome continued to ramble on, but Inuyasha paid little attention.

Finally, not being able to take it any longer, Inuyasha pressed his lips against his wife's, ending her seemingly endless rambling. Inuyasha smirked, " Done now?"

" No, I-" Kagome was silenced once again with yet another kiss.

" How about now?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Fine, whatever. Lets find out if the food's done yet."

Izayoi and Kaori smiled, sneakily giving each other a high five. Kaori smiled as she watched her daughter.

Izayoi smiled, " It's a good thing Inuyasha got some sense before he married that..._thing_."

Kaori nodded her head in agreement as she watched the people in the yard happily. Sighing, she let her head rest against the back of her chair. Everything was finally perfect.


End file.
